The Quest
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: Will they fulfill their destinies? Is the Mishima Zaibatsu snatched away from the Mishimas forever? Will he finally come into terms with his Master's demise? Will she achieve her long desired vengeance? Will he accept his birth? Will she finally get him? And will he finally get rid of the evil in him? HwoxLil, JinxXiao, StevexAsuka, LarsxAlisa Post KOIFT6 world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is simply the prologue. :) I don't own tekken.**

**This story takes place after KOIFT 6. Someone mysterious had taken over the Zaibatsu and Kazuya and Jin (the only remaining members of the Mishima bloodline) are out to get it back. Kazuya is the head od G-Corp and Jin is leading a rebel group along with Lars, Alisa and some others...**

In the mid of a town in Monaco, stood a great mansion. Inside it, dwelled Monaco's finest gentleman, once the most flamboyant in the land. The aging widower had but only one adolescent daughter. With flowing honey-blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she was admired by men around the world. The child led a carefree and protected life, pampered by her father and a dozen or so servants working in her miniature palace. She never knew anything about the horrifying world outside until she had her first-hand experience. While she was around twelve her father's business rival attempted to kidnap her. After rendering one of the men unconscious, the blonde managed to escape their evil clutches and fled home. However, her desire for violence and her hunger for battle awoke in her. She went against her father's peaceful ways and participated in many martial arts tournaments, the King Of Iron Fist Tournament, or rather KOIFT, being one of them. We all know her by the alias Lili, one of the legendary KOIFT fighter. After her father's health took a turn for the worse, she decided to hunt down the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, marking the start of her quest.

Ten years ago, in a deserted alleyway of Seoul, South Korea, a young boy was witnessing the gruesome murders of his parents. Left with nothing except his father's chain, he had to fend for himself on the horrific streets. He went for days without food and shelter, begging for money and often getting ignored until a magnanimous old man reached out to him. The man saw a strange fire in the eyes of the copper-haired adolescent and offered him a home. The boy soon to love the man as a second father and also received training in the traditional Korean martial arts from him for free. The boy grew into a wild young man, whom even the old man could not control. His true humility was only resurfaced when his all-time rival defeated him times and times again. The redhead never took his Master's demise well. His depression changed to anger and his anger intensified into hatred. After a meeting with an unexpected person, an alliance was formed and he set out on a quest to overthrow the Mishima Zaibatsu and to avenge the death of his Master. His true name is not known to anyone but himself. He more commonly known as B.o.B or Blood Talon... More commonly, as Hwoarang.

A young man, driven by an unstoppable evil growing in him. His only ambition in life was to destroy his whole family, to eliminate the Mishima bloodline. The unbreakable cursed that plagued his family had ruined any possible relations members of his family may have. He is none other than Jin Kazama. After he mysteriously lost the Zaibatsu to someone, he made an unlikely ally with two others and embarked on his own quest.

This is an usual tale of how the destines of these very different people brought them together on one quest. Along with some others, they will have to forget their differences and fulfill their destines together.

**_tbc~_**


	2. The Lost Boy

**Here's the first chapter. sorry for the late update! XP will try the next chapter by today.**

"He's here? Are you sure?" the brunette asked doubtfully.

His blond companion nodded as they stared at the old run down elevator. He had no idea what his friend was doing in a place like this. Fearing for their safety, he and his two companions decided to take the stairs.

"This place looks too desolate. Why in the world would Hwoarang be here?" the black haired Japanese groaned.

"I don't know, Jin..." the blonde sighed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as a rat ran pass him.

"How is that even possible, Steve? I thought the two of you are best friends," the brunette sighed.

"True enough, Lars. But Hwoarang started isolating himself after the death of Baek," Steve replied, stopping outside a termite-infested door. He was barely able to make out the number 13 on it. "Well here we are!"

Jin proceeded to knock the door. Much to their surprise, there was no answer. "Strange... The guy back there said Hwoarang rarely leaves the place," Lars recalled, knocking the door with an intensity such that it caused part of the door to crumble. Steve wrinkled his nose yet again. The young British lad was unused to unhygienic conditions since he had grown up in the city of London. The trio stood in complete silence for what could possibly be a single heartbeat or a whole lifetime before Lars gave the door a swift kick, causing the decomposed wood to give way.

The now open passage led to a room engulfed in darkness. Aside from a window in the corner of the room, no other light source was turned on. The silhouette of a young man, seated on a sofa by the windowsill caught their attention. It did not turn to acknowledge the fact that it had visitors, nor did it even react to the breaking in. It just stared ahead, out of the window. Steve reached out to flick a switch by the wall beside him, allowing light from a minute light bulb above their heads to shower brightness to the depressing room. The three men paid no heed to the paint peeling from the wall or the food wrappers that scattered around the floor. Their eyes were glued to one thing- one person. The redhead they had been searching for loomed in front of them. Though he was physically present, it was evident that his mind was caught in some event of the past and they all knew what it was.

"Hwoarang..." Steve called out.

The redhead stiffened, as if he had just snapped out of a trance.

"Hwoarang!"

"Yeah?" came the almost-silent reply.

"We came... To talk to you..." Lars said. "We kind of have an offer for you."

With a silent sigh, the redhead turned around to face his acquaintances, an indication that he was listening.

"Rang, join us," Steve continued, noticing the vacant look in his friend's eyes. They were unusual. This wasn't Hwoarang they were dealing with. It's just a shell.

"Whose 'us'?" he enquired, pulling his feet up the couch and wrapping his arms around them. His voice was hoarse from the lack of usage, making him sound like a choking frog.

"Us... The four of us," Jin answered.

"No way in hell, Kazama," he interrupted.

"Rang... Please..."

"Join you in what, exactly?"

"A rebellion. We're setting up a rebel group. You know how to manage one. You're from the Resistance," Lars pointed out.

"A rebellion against who?" Hwoarang was already unhappy at the fact that his 'peace' was interrupted. Seeing the face of the man who caused all the sufferings in his life didn't do anything to improve his state of mind.

"The Zaibatsu."

Hwoarang looked at the trio is disbelief. No way in hell. No way in hell would he rebel against them anymore. No way in hell would he want to loose any other people he loves. No way in hell would he put his life at stake again. No way in hell. He didn't care if Jin had lost the Zaibatsu to someone. He didn't care if that someone had killed Heihachi Mishima and caused Kazuya many fatal injuries when they fought. He didn't care if the world is going into chaos because to him, the world is long gone. The world was screwed the moment the Mishimas stepped foot on the Earth's surface with their stupid family war. Just fuck everything.

Bad memories of the Resistance came flooding into his mind. He hated remembering that incident. That incident that caused his mentor his life. His mentor, the legendary Baek Doo San, had ultimately sacrificed himself for his pathetic and hopeless student, who can't even defeat his own rival after countless hours of training. The Resistance was a failure because Hwoarang had led it. So now, how could Steve, Lars and Jin want to ask him to help in theirs? No way...

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. You're just holding yourself back. You want to. I know you do," Steve retorted.

"I don't, Steve..."

"Fucking stop lying already Hwoarang. Stop it, like seriously. You want to go against the Zaibatsu. You hate it. You know it and so do we. So what the shit is holding you back?" Steve groaned.

"Fear," came the quick reply.

Steve raised his eyebrow and was about to snap a reply but Lars interrupted, "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not doing rebellions anymore. No more of that shit, alright? The last time I tried, I lost my master and almost lost my life..."

"But Hwoarang, we'll be by your side," Jin promised.

"Oh just shut the fuck up already. You know what Kazama? This is all your fucking fault. Master died because your stupid actions awoke the Azzazel. Without him, I'm nothing. I'm back to being that lost boy on the streets again..." he raised his voice, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Jin noticed his breathing getting deeper.

"Cry."

"What...?"

"Cry. Stop holding back your tears. You didn't cry after Baek died, did you? Cry now. You'll feel better, trust me," Jin instructed.

"But...-"

"Ignore your freaking ego for once, won't you?" Jin instructed.

"No… I won't…" Hwoarang choked. "If I do the anger might suside…"

"I don't see you doing anything due to that anger so what's wrong in loosing it? Look, either cry and make yourself feel better or let that anger lead you to some vengeance. If you really want some revenge…" Lars trailed off, hoping Hwoarang got the hint.

Apprently, an upset Hwoarang was also dumb one. "Your point is?" he sighed.

"Join us… Help us end the war ravaging the world… Loosing does not make you a failure Hwoarang. Giving up does. The Hworanag I know, my best friend, never gives up, no matter what shit is thrown to him in life," Steve replied, giving the redhead a weak smile.

"Very well then…"

**Meanwhile in the Mishima Zaibatsu…**

"There's a rebellion group going against us," the brunette woman reported.

"I see… Any idea who's leading it?" asked the other woman.

"Rumour has it that it is Jin Kazama."

"He wants the Zaibatsu back… Very well then. Let's see what he is capable of. Any updates on Kazuya?" the woman enquired.

"Yeah. He's back in the G-Corporation. He seems more interested in the rebellion than you," the brunette explained.

"Good. He doesn't have any idea who I am?"

"He lost a bit of his memory. You must have seriously gave them some bad thrashing," she chuckled.

"Indeed. Thank you, Julia. You can go now. Please do tell me more updates soon." The woman sipped her tea as the brunette left the room. The world was on its way to peace once again.

_tbc~_


	3. Meeting

**Managed to finish this in an hour while listening to The Wanted.**

**ENJOY~**

"Miss Lili!"

"Yes, Sebastian?" came the reply from behind a room in the middle of the renowned mansion of the Rocheforts.

"I'm afraid that there is bad news…" At the sound of that, the door flung open and the white princess stood staring at her loyal butler with mouth agape.

"Hasn't my dress arrived yet? It's late!" she wailed.

"There is worse news than that, Miss Lili," Sebastian sighed, wondering how to break the terrible news to the young girl.

"I can't see what can be worse than my dress…" the 'princess' replied, filing her nails.

"Your father's oil company has gone bankrupt. Completely."

The blonde turned pale and dropped her file. "No! You're kidding, right? It's a joke. I refuse to accept that!" she shrieked.

"Wait, there's more. Your father collapsed again and he isn't waking up," the butler reported.

The blonde's eyes widened. "I'm going to see him!"

"Miss Lili, wait. No visitors are allowed to see him yet…"

The blonde sighed and clenched her fist. "Who's responsible for this?"

"Mishima Zaibatsu."

Lili rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"It's not Jin Kazama who's leading them now. It's someone else," Sebastian pointed out.

Lili sat down and thought for a while. "Through Jin, I'm sure I can reach the Zaibatsu… Somehow… Sebastian, tell me. Do you know what Jin is up to?" The old butler shook his head. "Okay then. Get me a trip to Japan and get ready a Ferrari and one million USD. Hurry," she ordered.

"Miss Lili! What are you up to?" the butler sighed.

The girl looked at him and flashed a radiant smile. "Getting back what's mine," she smirked, with a finger to her lips, "and please don't tell my father."

A day later, the Monacan princess found herself in the land of the rising sun. Though she had no idea how she was going to track down Jin Kazama, she knew someone who could. Her rival, Asuka Kazama. The Kazam could well have forgotten her, since she never really cared about their score but Lili wouldn't. With a promising deal, she made her way to the address which she managed to attain due to her worldwide connections.

The small house was nothing compared to Lili's mansion but it looked cozy enough for an average middle-class to live in. Lili adjusted her clothes and checked her make-up. There was no way she was going to appear in front of Asuka even with a single hair out of place. Smacking her glossed lips together and tightening her grip on the black suitcase she was carrying, Lili knocked politely on the door. It was not long before the Japanese answered her door, wearing a simple tank top and shorts, something which Lili would never even wear to bed. Asuka Kazama was bewildered at the sight of her rival, the Monacan princess, Lili Rochefort standing at the door. She immediately prepared herself mentally for an attack from the French beauty but none came.

"Good morning, Asuka Kazama. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the blonde greeted politely.

"What do you want?" Asuka snapped, not bothering with the greeting.

"Tell me where I can find Jin," her rival instructed.

"No way. Why would I tell you where my cousin is?" the Japanese snorted.

"Oh come on! I'm begging you!" Lili groaned.

Although Asuka hated Lili, she could tell that something was really wrong for the usually snobbish girl to be this humble. "What happened now?" she asked casually.

"My father collapsed again. We're bankrupt. There's nothing else I can do but try to get everything fixed, right?"

Asuka nodded. "So you want to know where Jin is so that he can somehow do something?"

"That's my only hope…"

"If I tell you, what's in it for me?" Asuka asked, expecting the younger girl not to have an answer.

"A Ferrari… And one million dollars. US dollars," Lili smirked, shoving a suitcase into her hands.

Asuka perked. "Deal!"

"Okay so tell me where he is."

"I don't know where he is exactly but he's setting up a resistance somewhere around here with some other boys we know. If we ask around, I guess we will be able to find them," Asuka replied thoughtfully.

"Hey! That information's all shit. I want my money back," Lili fumed.

"Come in," Asuka invited. "I know how we can find him."

"Okay. By the way, what do you mean by 'we'?" Lili asked.

"I'm coming with you." The look on Lili's face seemed to depict some sort of relief which Asuka noticed but decided not to mention. There could be really weird reasons for that look and Asuka knew Lili well enough to know that she'd get killed for asking. Indeed, Asuka had beaten her before but a furious Lili was a way different story altogether.

"Why would you want to do that? You have no business with Jin," Lili mentioned as she sat on the couch opposite Asuka's.

"It gives me a chance to see Hwoa-" Asuka stopped mid sentence but Lili was able to figure out the rest.

"Woah. Are the two of you together?'

"No!" Asuka squeaked, turning red.

"Good. I still have chance with him," Lili sighed in relief.

"What makes you think you have a chance against me? I'm brash and tomboyish but at least I'm Asian like he is," Asuka beamed.

"Oh wow. That's totally racist," Lili retorted.

"I didn't mean it in that way. It's just that you live on the other side of the world," Asuka pointed out, typing furiously on her laptop. Lili sighed in agreement. "Anyway, I've heard that he isn't coping well with his master's demise. It's really sad when you lose the only one who's there for you.' Lili remained silent, processing the information that she received. It had been awhile since she last saw Hwoarang. For some strange reason, Lili was drawn to the arrogant fighter. Yes, he was hot but there was something more to him. Somehow, she always sensed this aura of sadness and despair around him. It was as if he had a story behind his bad boy exterior.

It was not long before Asuka managed to attain some information on Jin's whereabouts thanks to assistance from her old friend, Lei Wulong. The address she had led the two girls to a deserted and abandoned fishing port. Asuka remembered back in her childhood, when there were rumours about a dead fisherman's ghost. She thought of mentioning this to Lili but the look on the rich girl's face told her that if she did, their situation would worsen badly.

They stopped near a cluster of warehouses, in front of what appeared to be the biggest one. Lili wrinkled her nose at the stench that surrounded the place. The doors of the warehouses were filled with rust and dirt but the girls had no choice but to open them with their bare hands. The rust was rough and bruised their hands, much to their annoyance and disgust. Asuka chose to ignore Lili's snobbish whines about how her hands were going to get infected. They were greeted by total darkness. It was impossible to tell if there was anyone in there just by looking, which made Lili determined to leave the place but Asuka stopped her.

"I sense Jin nearby…" the Kazama whispered.

"Where exactly?" Lili snapped, making no snese of what Asuka has just claimed.

"Shhhhh… You don't want anyone to know we're here, right?" Asuka growled.

"Well you're too late!" came a high pitch snap from behind. The two girls groaned, recognizing the voice.

"What, Xiao Yu? What are you doing here?" Asuka asked, turning around to look at the pig-tailed girl behind. Panda was standing behind her, freaking Lili out. Asuka, who was used to that, just stared at Xiao Yu, expecting an explanation.

"I'm here looking for Jin and Hwo-kun!" the older girl explained with a smile.

"Hey! Hwoarang is mine!" Asuka yelled.

"No he isn't!" Lili hissed, slapping her in the back of the head. "He's my man."

"He's my best friend!" Xiao whined. "He stopped texting me so I want to find him."

"Sounds more like romantic infatuation if you ask me. I already have to fight against her for him so back off if you don't mind!" Asuka sneered, pointing at Lili.

"If you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you!" Lili threatened. Xiao Yu whimpered and stepped back a little.

"Now, now… Is Hwoarang really worth all these fighting?" a deep English-accented voice questioned. Turning to the sound of the voice, the girls saw a blond British man walking out of the darkness of the warehouse.

"Steve?" Asuka gasped.

"I doubt killing each other would do any good in helping you win Hwoarang too…" came a chuckle. The girls watched as a Japanese brunette walked out and stood beside Steve.

Lili blinked in surprise. "Lars…"

"I doubt Hwoarang would appreciate that either. Right, Rang?" another man stepped out. His dark bangs hung over his amber eyes and his clothes were designed with flames. Xiao Yu squealed and enveloped him in a big hug.

"JIN!"

The girls heard the door of the warehouse close and lock behind them. "Damn, what the hell? Let us go!" she snarled and tried to punch whoever it was behind them but ended up receiving a strong kick in the stomach. The impact caused her to fly straight into Steve and both of them ended up falling into a pile of boxes.

Lili felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she heard Asuka's attacker stepping closer to her. She continued staring ahead. Jin was busy with Xiao Yu, Panda was watching them, Lars was laughing his ass off and Steve was helping Asuka. The footsteps stopped a few feet behind her. She turned around, only to come face to face with Hwoarang.

"Eek!" she shrieked as she jumped back. "What are you doing here?!" she gasped. He continued staring at her in silence. Lili was unable to read the emotions in his unblinking eyes. She began suspecting if he was just a figment of her imagination. "You're real, right?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek. Much to her surprise, he placed his hand over hers and nodded slightly. Lili turned red at the feel of his hand. She quickly pulled away and turned around, rushing to check on Asuka. She heard Hwoarang sigh behind her but she chose to ignore it. Steve was on his knees, laughing along with Lars as Asuka whined about her aching butt.

"Serves you right for being so hot-tempered," the blonde smirked at her rival.

"Shut up," Asuka snapped.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Lars asked.

"Looking for Jin."

Jin looked at Asuka, still holding Xiao Yu in his arms. "Why?"

"I need help from you guys. The Zaibatsu's causing me problems. Please!" Lili implored.

"I don't have anything against you joining," Jin replied.

"Me too," Steve added.

"I'm for it," Lars agreed. All eyes turned to Hwoarang who was staring into space, in a world of his own. "Okay. Just ignore him."

"You guys sure?" Asuka confirmed.

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you so much!" Lili squealed and hugged Lars, who was the nearest to her. Hwoarang hissed as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Erm…" Lili stared at the Korean in confusion.

"Ignore him. He finds public display of emotions disturbing," Steve laughed, earning him a punch as Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

**G-Corporation HQ**

"Sir. The Resistance has new members. I witnessed everything. That rich girl is one of them," the ninja reported.

"I see. Move on to phase 2 then. Eliminate her father," Kazuya Mishima instructed.

"But she didn't even do anything," the ninja argued.

"I know but she's the easiest target. Jin has no one. Neither do Lars, Steve, Asuka, Hwoarang and Xiao Yu. The only way to scare them is to kill her father. Do it, Raven. This is an order."

"Yes, sir."

_tbc~_


	4. Sorrow

**The Wanted and One Direction always motivates me when i write. indedd, i love Britain alot! xoxo**

**Here's chapter 3! xD**

"Hwoarang is pathetic. Doesn't he ever speak?" Asuka groaned.

Beside, the blond British started chuckling. "Hardly."

"That's so un-Hwoarang-ish," she whined.

Lili, Steve and Asuka stared at the silent redhead for a moment. He was staring outside, lost in his own world, something which he does quite frequently. The silence hanging in the air was interrupted when the creaky warehouse door was opened. Jin and Xiao stepped in.

"Hey. Where have the two of you been?" Lili asked.

"We were visiting Miharu. Xiao Yu wanted someone to take care of panda," Jin explained.

"Lars went to meet Alisa. He said that she managed to dig up some really useful stuff," Steve reported.

"That's good. Finally it looks like we're getting somewhere," Jin sighed in relief.

Hwoarang glanced at his comrades in silence. He let his gaze travel over Lili lazily. Their eyes met and they maintained a silent eye contact for what seemed like a million lifetimes to Hwoarang. He hurriedly looked away before he made a fool of himself.

Knock.

Hwoarang looked at the door. The rest of them were to engrossed in their conversation hear the knock. It was either that or Hwoarang was hallucinating. After a moment of silence, Hwoarang went back to what he had been doing before that- counting the water droplets on the window.

Knock.

Hwoarang's head snapped up, catching the attention of his friends. "Rang? Something wrong?" Steve asked.

Hwoarang didn't offer a reply. Instead, he walked to the door and opened it, only to see a plain cardboard box outside. He took the card on it and read it.

"Cool. Fan mail!" Asuka squealed. She ran to Hwoarang and snatched the card away from him. "Lili~ It's for you," she sang, pushing the box towards the rest. Everyone crowded around the box, trying to guest what's inside. As Lili tore the tape off, something caught Hwoarang's eye. There was a trail of blood on the floor... They came from the box.

"Wait! Don't open!" he shouted just as Lili pulled the box open. The next moment, an ear-piercing scream came from Lili. Hwoarang ran and looked into the box. There was a body inside, chopped into many pieces.

"What... Who would do such a thing..?" Lili choked, with wide eyes. Lili looked at the bloodied mess in the box, trying to search for a head which she located at the corner, under the shadows. Using a finger, she rolled the head to face her. Recognition dawned on her immediately. "Daddy...?" Lili stood mouth agape. "Daddy...?"

Before Lili was able to fully grasp what she had seen, she felt someone pull her into an embrace. "Don't look, Lili..." he whispered.

"Hwoarang... They killed him... Daddy..." she let out a slight sob, burying her face in Hwoarang's leather jacket.

"Shh... Just let it all out," Hwoarang urged, stroking her hair.

Everyone else was apparently too stupefied to do anything. "Wow. Hwoarang got his speech ability back!" Jin gasped which earned him a death glare from the redhead. It really was an inappropriate time to be thinking about that, after all.

There was a sudden explosion, blowing up the entrance of the warehouse, surprising everyone in the warehouse. It was followed by a sinister laughter which Jin recognized. The scowling Kazama watched as his father stepped into the warehouse. Xiao Yu clinged fearfully onto Jin's arm as she stared at Kazuya. Steve and Asuka looked plain confused, Lili was still sobbing against Hwoarang and Hwoarang was staring at the Mishima just as hostile as Jin was.

"What do you want?" Jin snarled.

"Just to confirm if you got my package... And from the way I see it, I guess you guys did!" Kazuya laughed.

"What? So... You're the one... Who killed Daddy?" Lili sobbed, looking at G-corporation's CEO.

"Well... I was the one who ordered him to be killed..." Kazuya corrected.

"But why?" Lili shrieked, pulling away from Hwoarang and stepping forward to confront him.

"To warn all of you... Don't get in my way or there will be consequences. I hope you kids understand."

"But Daddy was innocent!" Lili insisted.

"Shuddup you brat. Before you even join the resistance, you should have been prepared for this..." Seeing Lili's crestfallen face, he added with a smirk, "What can you expect from a bunch of kids? Now, bye bye!" He left, surprisingly without a fight. Everyone stared at him in silence.

"I'll trail him... Try to sneak into G-Corp... Infiltrate, get info and stuff... The rest of you should seek refuge somewhere else..." Steve said, breaking the ice. Jin nodded and Steve dashed off, even before Asuka could voice her concerns.

"Where do we go now?" Xiao Yu asked, wide-eyed and scared.

"There's a forest nearby... Rang, what do you think?" Jin suggested.

The Korean, who was kneeling beside the sobbing Lili and trying to console her, looked up at his ex-rival and gave a silent nod of approval.

"Xiao, you sure you want to come?" Jin asked. He was scared. She meant the world to him and he couldn't bear to lose her. Bringing her along was a big risk. She could die any minute. She could get permanently hurt and suffer for thr rest of her life. She could lose him. Jin knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him. Their feelings were that strong, so strong that he could practically read her.

"Yes." Her reply was unwavering and resolute. She wanted to remain by his side till the end.

"Stay safe okay... I love you..." he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too!" she squealed and threw her arms around him. She was elated. Finally. Finally he confessed. She had been waiting all her life for this moment and it finally came. Felicity was overflowing in her. Jin pulled away from the embrace and pinned his lips against hers. When he pulled away, Xiao Yu found her head in the clouds. It took awhile before she finally got a hold of herself.

"You two lovebirds," Asuka sighed, unhappy with the fact that Lili was receiving more attention from Hwoarang than she was. Meanwhile, Lili was still leaning against Hwoarang, crying her eyes out.

"We should leave..." Jin stated. "Our hideout has been discovered... It isn't safe."

"How do we get to the forest?" Asuka asked.

"Follow me," Jin instructed, walking out of the warehouse, holding Xiao Yu's hand tightly in his. Asuka glanced at Hwoarang and Lili before following after Jin.

"Come on, Lili. Let's go..." Hwoarang urged her, holding a hand out.

"I can't believe Daddy died... It's all my fault..." she weeped, taking his hand and standing up. They walked in silence for a while.

"I know how you feel..." he whispered. "I used to blame myself for Master's death..."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" she murmured.

"Not at all... Just keep it to yourself... During the KOIFT 6, Master and I met with Azzazel. In the midst of the fight, Azzazel tried to attack me… I was scared. I had my bad memories of Jin flooding my mind and was literally paralyzed. Master managed to drive it off and save me. He died from exhaustion that day… I never stopped blaming myself… He was the one who saved me while I was left on the streets after my parents died… I was only twelve then… He was like a second father…" he sighed.

Lili had stopped crying and was listening to his tale silently. "Why're you telling me this?"

"Doesn't it comfort you? At least it would feel better knowing that someone here knows how you feel… That someone is in the same boat as you…"

Lili smiled. "Yes. Yes, it does… Thank you," she whispered and kissed him lightly on his cheeks. He turned bright red. "Why don't you ever smile?" she asked, staring into his brown eyes.

"I don't have anything to smile for… Yet…" he whispered.

"Oh…" They continued walking in silence till they caught up with Jin, Asuka and Xiao Yu. The forest was peaceful and much to Lili's surprise, there weren't any bugs or creepy crawlies. "So we'll be bunking here?"

"Yeah…" Jin replied. "Let's hope it's not for long though…"

**Meanwhile at Mishma Zaibatzu HQ…**

"Alisa…" the brunette called to the android. "What are we doing?"

"Wait. The last of the staff leave this place at 10. In an hour's time, we can sneak in and try to get as much information as we can!" the pink haired girl explained.

"Erm… Okay. But why are we hiding in the ceiling? It's uncomfortable!" he groaned, fidgeting awkwardly.

"You're funny, Lars…" Alisa giggled.

"Well, no one ever said that to me. I'll take that as a compliment…" Lars sighed. Alisa wasn't listening to him anymore. She was staring down at a familiar looking female brunette below them. She was discussing something, which seemed really urgent to one of the members of staff.

"The boss wants you to prepare all the weapons… She wants to destroy the G-Corp and the Rebellion…"

"Yes, Ms Julia…"

**Hello. Thanks for reading! xoxo and for your reviews too!**

**Cwazzy-gyal123 **_Here it is… like it?_

**Kyoko Hamana **_I knowww. :'(_

**The IronRAVEN xvx **_Thanks! Yepp. She appeared! Hehe. She is going to appear more and more in the story… :D_

**FiePige **_Thank you. Here it is!_

**That guest dude… If you see this, **_Hmmm… we shall see about that, shan't we? ;)_

_**Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to read my story! Really appreciate it! :D**_

_**~tbc**_


	5. Refuge

**Yes I was listening to music while writing and no it's not One Direction or The Wanted. Was listening to BEAST and BtoB (2 awesome CUBE boy groups) and BEAST's brother group MBLAQ. Music for life~ anw, enjoy.**

"Those two look really cute together!" Xiao Yu exclaimed, looking at Lili who was asleep in Hwo's arms.

"How did they end up in that position anyway?" Jin laughed.

"He was comforting her last night. Strange. I haven't seen him open up so much ever since I arrived," Asuka murmured.

"You haven't noticed?" Jin asked. Asuka frowned and shook her head. "Hwoarang's totally into her."

Asuka blinked in disbelief. "Since when..?" she choked.

"A very long time ago actually. He never said anything to her though... He thought he was out of her league," Xiao explained.

Asuka turned away. It hurt her even more to look at the two of them. "I always thought that against Lili I'd have more chance here..."

"I'm sorry Asuka... Maybe there's someone more fit for you," Xiao smiled, hoping to cheer her friend up.

"It's easy for you to say! You've had Jin for yourself ever since the beginning of time!" Asuka yelled. She felt lost and empty. There had not been another time when she had ever fallen for a guy, let alone fallen this hard. Seeing him with her all time rival broke both her heart and dreams.

"Hey... What's going on?" Lili yawned and sat beside Xiao Yu. The three of them had not noticed Lili and Hwoarang wake.

"Nothing much. Asuka just misses Steve," Jin lied, causing Asuka to hit him on the head.

Before anyone could question though, Xiao Yu changed the topic skillfully. "So Lili, how are you feeling? "

"Much better. Last night, I resolved to avenge my dad so I kinda feel better now," Lili smiled.

"Avenging someone huh? Think I've heard that before... Yet you're so lively," Jin murmured, eyeing Hwoarang, who was standing a distance away, observing Lili with concern.

"So do we just hide here now?" Xiao asked.

"That's for the best, ain't it? Besides, I don't want anything happening to you," Jin replied, putting his arms around her dainty frame.

"Too much PDA!" Asuka coughed.

"But they're cute... I envy you Xiao!" Lili murmured.

"Heard that Hwoarang? You should totally do the same!" Jin smirked.

"W-what? No!" Hwoarang stammered, turning red.

"Hey! Why do you only talk when Lili is the topic, huh?" Asuka joined in, getting excited over teasing the red head and forgetting her despair for a moment.

"Yeah.. What's going on with the two of you, huh? You were sleeping with her!" Xiao chuckled. Hwoarang and Lili turned bright red immediately after understanding the implications of the words used by the innocent pig-tailed girl.

Jin sighed. "Xiao, I think you used the wrong word..."

**Meanwhile in the Mishima Zaibatsu...  
**  
"Alisa, what are we doing in the CEO's office?" Lars asked the android beside him.

"Here's where we can find out all their plans!" she replied, hacking into the Zaibatsu's database. "Ah! I got it!"

"Hmm... Apparently they don't have much world domination plans... They have nothing in fact. Are you sure this is right?" It was not that he doubted the abdroid's ability to hack into random databases but the fact that the Zaibatsu had no plans of world domination was a little too hard to believe.

Lars went to walk around and flip through cabinets, keeping an eye on the time. In half an hour, all the CCTVs would be back on. Lars sighed. He should have asked Alisa to disable them for a longer time. But then again, the CEO might be back at any time.

"Lars! I found something!" Alisa called out. "The Zaibatsu's not really focusing on world domination. Apparently, they're just here to stop the G-Corporation from doing anything bad!"

"Like?"

"Erm... The G-Corp has a new experiment ongoing where they try to mutate animals to help in wars. The Zaibatsu is trying to end that experiment... Wait! There's something else..." Alisa gasped. Lars turned to her. "Lars, you might want to see this..."

Lars walked over to her and peered at the computer. "They've been tracking us. They know of the resistance's every move. They even know that Lili, Jin, Asuka, Xiao and Hwo are in the forest!"

"Which means they might know that we're here..." Lars continued.

"What should we do?"

"Alisa, can you get yourself a copy of all those information? Hurry. We'll go join the rest," Lars instructed.

As Alisa copied the information, Lars continued searching. His efforts weren't futile all. He found a black folder labelled "Top Secret". Cautiously, he opened it and read the contents.

"Alisa, can you take photos of these?"

Alisa nodded and proceeded to follow his instructions. "What are they?"

"They're latest information on the G-Corporation. I got a feeling the Zaibatsu's planning something really big to end everything once and for all... Maybe, we shouldn't be standing in their way," Lars murmured.

"Or they could be doing all these to get rid of their rivals and take over the world once and for all..." Alisa continued.

Before any further discussions could be made, Lars' watched beeped to indicate that they only had five minutes left. Hurriedly, they returned everything back to their original positions and left.

**Back in the forest...**

"How are we rebelling by sitting in the middle of the forest?" Asuka groaned.

"Yeah! If I was at home I could be watching my variety shows!" Xiao whined.

"You watch them?!" Asuka gasped.

"Yeah! Especially Korean ones like Running Man and We Got Married!"

"ME TOO!" Asuka beamed. "Wait... Let me guess... You like kpop too?" Xiao Yu nodded. "What's your favourite?"

"SHINee!"

"Oh... I like Suju..." Asuka beamed.

"I like SNSD!" Jin added. "They're really sexy!"

"I like B2st... Oh! Hwoarang! You're Korean aren't you! Can you sing a kpop song for us? Or Oppa Gangnam Style?" Lili pleaded.

Hwoarang hesitated but with the way Lili was looking at him, there was no way he could reject her wish. Since he really had no intention of dancing the stupid dance for Oppa Gangnam Style, he decided to sing a song dedicated to Lili.

"Moreugesseoyo  
dodaeche museun saenggakeul haneunji  
jeongmal moreugesseoyo," he sang with a surprisingly high voice, exactly like how it actually was.

"Rang! I didn't know you could sing!" Xiao gasped. "You sounded just like G.O.!"

"What song is that?" Lili asked.

"I Don't Know by MBLAQ," Jin replied, narrowing his eyes. There was no doubt to him why his former rival chose that group.

"Hey Hwoarang, what's your favourite group?" Asuka asked.

"He likes 2NE1. He practically worships Minzy!" Jin laughed.

"Really?" Lili wondered aloud.

"No! I just like their songs!" Hwoarang insisted.

"Speaking up the moment Lil's involved again, eh Rang?" Jin smirked.

Before this discussion could escalate further, the five of them were interrupted by the sound of shuffling in the bushes. Someone was headed their way.

"What do we do?" Xiao whispered. Jin offered no reply but only pushed her gently behind him. Nodding towards Hwoarang, the two guys got into their stances. The moment the 'intruders' appeared though, everyone relaxed.

"Lars, Alisa. You guys are back rather quickly," Jin greeted warmly.

"Come on, we got some stuff for you guys to hear!" Lars explained, catching his breath.

"The Zaibatsu hasn't been planning anything on world domination. In fact, they're more focused on stopping the G-Corporation," Alisa continued. "If we have a computer, it'll be better since u can show you the reports we found."

"We could go to my house. It's just a few blocks down," Asuka suggested.

"It might be dangerous!" Lars warned.

"It's okay. I live alone and I think it'll be much comfortable there than here in the middle of a forest," Asuka pointed out.

"I guess it's fine then... Lead the way!" Jin urged. Xiao Yu, Lili and Asuka eagerly started finding their way out of the forest while the others trailed behind them.

"Hwoarang, you okay? You look extra upset today," Alisa asked.

"I just feel kinda sad for Lili..." he replied.

"Her father's death, huh? It must really remind you of Baek," Lars murmured.

"Don't you guys get it? This rebellion group... It's failing. It's gonna end up like my Resistance... What will you guys do then, huh, when you fail?" Hwaorang snarled.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "You, asshole. Everyone's doing their best. Instead of just whining about everything, why don't you step out and help instead. You're too caught up in the past and it's affecting everyone!" he snarled, grabbing Hwoarang's collar.

"What? Are you saying that if I'd step up, Lili's father wouldn't have died?"

"No but if you stop letting your emotions rule you, I'm sure you'll be able to protect her..."

"Where did that come from?" Hwoarang murmured, averting his gaze.

"Okay, cut it out you two!" Lars interrupted, pushing the two rivals apart. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Of course not. Since Hwoarang isn't accepting the truth!" Jin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You don't even have any proof!" Hwoaramg insisted.

"Hey... Why are you guys so slow?" Asuka asked, walking out from the trees followed by Lili and Xiao Yu.

"Is anything wrong?" Xiao asked noticing the anger in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes apparently someone here doesn't want to sort out his feelings," Jin snapped, earning him a death glare from his former rival.

"We're wasting time!" Lars sighed.

"Nothing's gonna work if we have one member who can't keep track of himself!" Jin pointed out.

"Well, okay then. Hurry up and fix this!" Lili groaned.

"There's nothing to fix!" Hwoarang insisted.

"Yes there is. Hurry up and say out whatever's in your mind!" Jin insisted. "She's here now right! Say it. You know Hwoarang, instead of you singing that song to her, we all should totally sing it to you."

"Okay. Stop. This is getting nowhere. Let's just go to my house and deal with this!" Asuka snapped, grabbing Hwoarang by the wrist and leading the way.

Indeed, Asuka's house was only a ten minutes walk from the jungle. As soon as they got settled, Hwoarang proceeded to contact Steve while the rest sat around Asuka's computer to observe the photos and information from the Zaibatsu.

**Meanwhile outside the G-Corporation…**

The blonde was quietly observing the entrance of the G-Corporation while hiding in a clump of bushes. It had been a really hectic day and anyone who had just been through what he, the legendary boxer, Steve Fox, has been through would most probably had just abandoned the mission right then and there. What exactly had he gone through?

His phone beeped and much to his relief, it was from his best friend. Finally, he would be able to express his annoyance to. "RANG!" he yelled into the phone.

"What?" his Korean best friend replied on the other end of the line.

"HWOARANG. I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!'

"Can you stop shouting? Anyway, why?"

"I just got chased by a tiger with wings, fought with a boar with trunks and almost devoured by this fish with tentacles when I fell into a lake!" Steve whined.

"Oh." Hwoarang obviously didn't believe what he said.

As Steve was going to shout out again, he noticed two familiar looking men stepping outside. "Rang, give me a minute. Kazuya and Raven just stepped outside…"

"They're still continuing with their rebel?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes," the ninja replied.

"I see… Where are they now?"

"They went to Asuka's house…" Raven replied. "And that's not all. They also sent Steve to spy on us…"

"Okay… You continue following them, I'll deal with Steve…"

"Rang! What do I do? You could hear the conversation, right?" Steve asked urgently.

The reply was only one word, without hesitation or doubt. "Run." With that, Steve hung up and started running. Try as he might though, it wasn't long before the G-Corp's mutated animals found his trail.

**Back at Asuka's house…**

Hwoarang was staring dumbfounded at his phone, having entirely no idea what he should do. "Steve… Is in trouble…" he murmured.

As expected, Jin's sharp ears caught what he said. "What happened?"

"He got found out… And Raven's trailing us. You guys need to leave this place," he stated, fishing out some keys from his pocket and throwing them to Jin. "Go to my Master's house… Yes, he has one in Japan. Jin knows where it is. Just go there. Hurry, before Raven comes."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you guys'? Aren't you coming?" Asuka asked.

"No… Looks like I'm gonna have to save Steve's British ass… Aish… What a drag," Hwoarang complained, sounding more like his old self. "Anyone has a really fast car or bike I can take?"

"Asuka has a Ferrari," Lili reported, tossing the car keys to him.

"Thanks, don't blame me if I bust it though!" he called out as he left.

"Okay, what's going on with him?" Lili asked.

"He must be panicking a lot… So much that he can't keep track of his emotions! Hah!" Jin laughed.

"I wish he'd panic forever…"

"More importantly, we gotta leave," Lars pointed out. "How do we get there, Jin?"

"Erm… By bus..?"

**In a really cool Ferrari…**

"Oi dude, you still alive?" Hwoarang asked into his phone.

"No, I'm dead and picking up your call. Damn, I'm hiding in an abandoned fox den… At least the fox's corpse's stench is hiding my scent from the mutants!" Steve sighed.

"Were you like serious about the mutants?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay… Based on my phone's tracking device, I think that you'll reach the road in like two minutes if you run east from where you are."

"How the hell do I know which way is east?"

"Your phone has a freaking compass right? Aish…"

"My sincere apologies… When do I start running?"

"I'm already there so run as soon as possible…"

"Kay… Get ready!" and with that, the phone went dead.

Hwoarang ensure that the door to Steve's seat was opened so that he could run in. Just like he predicted, the blonde entered in exactly two minutes.

"Okay! Go go go!" Steve ordered, panting.

"Okay, okay… You reek of rot by the way…" Hwoarang commented as he started driving.

"The corpse was rotting duh. Anyway, couldn't you have come earlier or something? Do you know how-"

'What the hell is that?" Hwoarang interrupted.

"WHAT?"

"Is that a tiger… WITH WINGS? Look behind!"

"OMIGOD. It's that retarded mutant again! Drive faster!" Steve panicked.

"Dude, there's a freaking speed limit and the traffic is heavy!" Hwoarang stated nonchalantly.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?!"

"We're in a car, not a bike. If I go any faster, I'll end up ramming into that car in front of us!"

"Now wha-" Steve's sentence was cut shot as they felt something land on the top of the car. "Uh-oh…"

"Aish! Get off the car… Ahhhhhhhh!" Hwoarang ended up screaming with Steve as the tiger looked in from the windshield. As Hwoarang tried to shake the tiger off from the car, he lost control and ended up running straight into a tree. Steve closed his eyes as the windshield shattered.

"Hwoarang?" Steve murmured asked he opened his eyes, only to see the tiger facing him, intimidatingly. "What the fuck? Hwoarang! Hwoarang!" he turned to his side, shouting his friend's name but to his utter shock, Hwoarang had hit his head too hard on the steering wheel and was unconscious. To make matters worse, the car's engine was on fire. The car was about to blow anytime.

"Hwoarangggggggg!"

_**~tbc**_

**A/N: **My exams are just over! Sorry for late updates! Somehow, I think the previous chapters were better… oh and the lyrics Hwoarang sang meant "I have no idea what you're thinking. I really don't know." Basically, he's just confused as to whether Lili really likes him and since Jin thinks that Hwoarang is a really complicated person, he says that the lyrics fit him more than Lili.

Reviews~

**Fiepige **Yeah! Thanks for the review.

**Katy-Joanne209 **Xiaoyin really is a cute couple *w*

**JYun **Thanks!

**Sasuke The Akatsuki Leader (! omg) **Hehehe... I think i made it a little too obvious already...

**GUEST DUDE **Yepp XIAOYIN


	6. The Beginning

**Annyeong~ To those of you have been following my story, ****kamsahamnida. I really love you all! xoxo And thanks for all the constructive feedback. I really value them since I'm hoping to be a writer in future. :) I still have a long way to go, I know. Here's chapter 6! Signing off~ **

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lili asked, wide eyed. The house, which Jin had led them to, looked too desolate and unwanted to live in; overgrown weeds and plants, vandalism on the wall and a broken window.

Jin nodded as he proceeded to hesitantly unlock the front door. He wasn't sure if this was a good place to be hiding, especially since Hwoarang hasn't fully gotten over the demise of Baek.

"Jin, would you hurry up already? If Raven sees us we're dead!" Asuka groaned.

With a sigh, Jin pushed th door opened. Much to his surprise, the interior was not one bit as intimidating as the exterior. It was dusty, yes, but still well furnished and welcoming.

"Wow… This place is really nice," Alisa breathed, admiring the carvings on the staircase.

"I'm surprised he can actually afford this, seeing as how Hwoarang was always struggling with his money…" Lars sighed. "Guess Baek wanted him to be independent."

"Heyyyy! Look at this!" Xiao giggled, showing a photo frame to the rest. "Hwoarang looked really cute when he was young!" The photo in the frame showed a redhead (obviously Hwo) around six or seven with a woman and a man.

"Must be his parents," Jin murmured, observing the photo.

"I really hope he and Steve are alright…" Lili mumbled.

Meanwhile, back at the accident site…

"RANG?" Steve called.

No reply.

"Ah, fuck," Steve cursed as he narrowly ducked the tiger's paw, which the annoying mutant was swinging and trying to hit the blonde with.

"S-Steve..?" he heard a groan. There most probably had never been any other incidents in his life where Steve was actually this happy to hear someone groan in pain.

"Rang, we gotta get out!" Steve shouted, still struggling to open the door. Hwoarang was lucky since his door had somehow fallen out in the crash. Yet, the Korean was still in a daze.

With a final sigh, Steve kicked the door with all his might. Being a boxer, his legs weren't as strong as Jin's or Hwoarang's but even with the bruises he attained during his run in the forest, he was still strong and was able to kick open the door with ease. "Damn Hwoarang, get out!" Steve shouted as he jumped out, just in time to evade another attack from the mutant. To his relief, Steve noted that its tail was caught in between the car and the tree.

Hwoarang, still in a slight daze, tried to crawl out of the car seat. But it seemed like unlike Steve, he was not as lucky to be able to escape safely. The mutant leaned forward and bit him hard on his left shoulder.

"Fuck!" he cried out, trying to punch the mutant in the face with his other hand, fully awake now.

Steve noticed that they didn't have much time before the car exploded. Without a second thought, he took a fallen branch beside him and charged towards the car. Skillfully, he managed to jump onto the car and hit the mutant hard on its head. It was a bad move though as it caused the mutant's jaws to clamp harder into Hwoarang's shoulders. "You stupid… Idiotic… Piece of shit… Let go of him!" Steve snarled, as he aimed another hit straight at the mutant's eye. The tiger let go of Hwoarang, who collapsed out of the excruciating pain, and growled at Steve. Steve jumped down and half-carried half- dragged Hwoarang to a safe distance away from the accident. Just as he lay his injured friend down, the car exploded into flames.

Meanwhile at the G-Corporation…

"What do you mean you lost them?" the Mishima growled at the ninja.

"They weren't where they said they'll be. I checked Asuka's house and it's empty," the ninja reported.

"It seems like Steve got to them before we did… Did he get caught?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, nope."

"It'll be bad if he escaped…" Kazuya sighed. "Any updates on the Zaibatsu?"

"Whoever's in charge now is a black haired Japanese female. I've managed to get a glimpse of her face but it wasn't enough for me to be able to clearly describe to you…"

Kazuya looked at him in interest. "Any chance she looked like this?" He asked, throwing a photo to Raven.

The ninja stared at it for a moment before nodding. "Who is this?"

"You're dismissed," Kazuya replied, turning away. Raven sighed and walked away. It was better not to aggravate Kazuya Mishima. The ninja still valued his life. Kazuya stared out of the window in his office and sighed. "You're back, huh?"

Meanwhile back at Baek's Japan house…

Jin, Lars and Alisa were carefully analyzing the data from the Mishima Zaibatsu while Lili, Asuka and Xiao Yu were walking around the house in awe. "It's better not to touch anything," Lili advised.

"Relax, Lili, we won't touch anything," Asuka chuckled, opening a door and stepping in. Lili sighed and followed Asuka along with Xiao Yu.

"Oh my god… This room is…" Xiao gasped, admiring the posters of various bands and nearly arranged stuff around.

"I think it's Hwoarang's," Lili stated, noticing a motorbike helmet on the shelf.

"Wow, he has taste in clothes!" Asuka commented, opening the closet.

"I don't think Hwo-kun will like it if you open his closet, Asuka!" Xiao warned.

"Yah, why do you even call him that in the first place?!"

"It's cute!"

"HWOARANG isn't cute!"

"He is… Well, he was…"

Their argument was unfortunately (or fortunately for Lili) interrupted by a loud call from Jin. "What?" Lili yelled, running out of the room and down the stairs.

"I said get the freaking first aid kit from the kitchen!" he repeated, with urgency. The three girls looked at each other in confusion before Xiao ran to the kitchen. The other two went to join the rest at the door. The moment they saw the scene there they were instantly frozen in shock.

"Hwoarang..?" Steve was holding the unconscious Hwoarang who was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder.

"Xiao! Hurry up!" Jin shouted.

"I can't find it!" Xiao shrieked, joining the rest. Jin sighed and pushed past the three girls to run to the kitchen. Lars had removed Hwoarang's t-shirt and was using it to stop the bleeding.

"How did you two even make it back here?" Lars asked.

"Taxi. Thank goodness, the driver let us off without asking us to pay," Steve narrated.

"Ok. I found it!" Jin said as he rushed towards Hwoarang.

"Where was it?" Xiao asked.

"It was in the fucking cupboard! Didn't you check?" he snapped at Xiao and proceeded to perform first aid on his former rival, muttering "Useless kid," under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Xiao Yu heard it. After ten minutes, Jin sighed in relief as he sat back down and stared at the neatly bandaged wound.

"I'll take him to his room…" Steve announced.

"Okay, and let me check on those bruises you got on your leg after that," Jin called after him.

"Yeah, and the rest of us should get some sleep," Lars continued, walking into the living room, followed by Alisa and Asuka. Lili hesitated before running after Steve, leaving Xiao and Jin alone.

"Jin... I'm sorry..." Xiao whispered.

Jin looked up, only to see Xiao Yu almost in tears. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry for being useless!"

"Xiaoyu..." Jin called talking a step towards her. She didn't move, except for looking away from him."Xiao... I didn't mean that..."He was right in front of her now. She still didn't move. Jin sighed and tilted her chin to face him.

"You look much better when you smile," he whispered. "And you're not useless at all... I don't know what I'll do without you... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Jin..." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm really happy just to be here with you, Jin."

"Me too..." he whispered, pulling away from the hug to kiss her deeply.

"Woah... Ehy, Doc, do I have to come back for some other appointment or something?" Jin looked up to see an amused Steve standing by the doorway.

"Come on, Fox," Jin laughed.

"Okay that's about it," Jin sighed as he closed the first aid.

"Thanks!" Steve beamed.

"Where's Lili?" Xiao asked.

"With Hwoarang..." Asuka replied, biting her lip.

"Asuka..."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," she smiled though it sounded really obvious she wasn't.

"I'm gonna sleep in one of those guest rooms,"Jin yawned. "Xiao, you wanna come?"

"Huh?! Together with you?" Xiao gasped, blushing madly.

"Yeah, unless you have a problem."

"No... I guess it's okay."

Steve watched as Jin and Xiao walked out and went to sit beside Asuka. "I can empathize with you, you know..." he murmured.

"Huh?"

"I used to... Or maybe I still... Have a thing for Lili..." he mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah... This feeling sucks," he sighed. "Hwoarang... He tried to hold himself back at first but she still..."

"Don't you feel betrayed by him or something?" Asuka wondered.

"No. I guess love happens naturally."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Who knows, I may end up falling for you one day."

Asuka looked shocked for a moment before has smiled. "Yeah. Who knows, huh?"

Hwoarang blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the excruciating pain he felt on his left shoulder. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a very recognizable place. This was the bed he slept in whenever he took part in the tournament. Both he and his master didn't feel comfortable in the hotel provided for the tournament. He tried to sit up but ended up falling due to the pain.

"You should rest," someone murmured. Hwoarang turned to see a figure standing in the darkness but he already recognized who it was through the voice.

"How's Steve, Lili?" he asked, trying to sit up.

Lili sighed and proceeded to help him up. "You should be worrying about yourself. What happened?"she asked, sitting cautiously on the bed.

"I got bitten by a tiger..."

"I was worried, you know," Lili whispered. "And seeing you in that condition... Don't scare me like that anymore please." Hwoarang remained silent, looking down. Lili hesitated for a moment before pulling Hwoarang into a hug. "I was scared. I don't want to lose you after I lost my father..."

"Sorry..." he replied.

Lili pulled away, noticing that he was back to being the annoying introvert again.

"I wish you'd panic more," she whispered. Hwoarang looked at her in confusion. "I mean, you were back to your old self... I really miss the old Hwoarang," she explained, pushing his bangs aside.

"I feel lost after Master's death that's why... If I hadn't reverted back just now, I fear I may have just snapped."

"I want the old one back you know... I really felt something for him," Lili whispered.

"So you don't feel anything now?" he asked, pulling her closer. Lili hadn't even realized that he didn't remove his hand that was around her waist.

"I didn't say that... But I can have my own preference... Right?"

"Yeah."

The next thing they knew, they were in each other's arms, lips meshed together, and pulling each other's hair desperately. As Hwoarang deepened the kiss, Lili felt her head spinning more and more. This was what she had dreamed off since the last tournament and having it felt good. Very good. But something was missing. It seemed as if Lili was the only one enjoying the moment.

Hwoarang pulled away to catch his breath. "Smile for me? Please? Or laugh..." she begged.

His lip twitched before he signed. "It's like I forgot how to be happy... But thinking about it, my life hasn't been really a happy one."

Hwoarang looked straight into Lili's deep blue eyes. They sat in silence for a moment before Hwoarang felt a poke at his side, causing him to jump.

"You're ticklish," Lili smirked, poking him again.

"N-no!" he insisted, jumping again.

"Liar!" Lili climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of Hwoarang. "If you don't laugh I'm going to have to make you!" she giggled, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah… I can totally dance better than that," Asuka snapped.

Steve and Asuka, both fully awake and unable to sleep, were having a little dance battle in the living room.

"Okay fine. Let's see you Oppa Gangnam Style!" Steve smirked.

"No way in hell, blondie," Asuka giggled.

"Aren't you tired? It's already 3am," Steve laughed, plopping himself beside her on the couch.

"Not really… But-" Asuka couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a high pitched, ear-piercing scream. "Isn't that Lili?"

"Yeah… She's supposed to be with Hwoarang…" Steve replied, "should we go and check?"

"Yeah, totally. It might be another attck from G-Corp!" Asuka exclaimed, jumping up to run to Hwoarang's room, with Steve right behind her.

They burst into Hwoarang's room only to see a sight which wasn't intimidating one bit. Much to their surprise, they saw Hwoarang on his bed laughing while Lili was hugging herself and glaring at him with such great intensity that it turned Asuka's blood cold. "What happened?" Steve asked.

"Hwoarang was being a jerk!" Lili whined.

"What? It wasn't my fault! That was my only method of defense when you were tickling me like that!" Hwoarang laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Asuka groaned.

"All i did was undo her ribbon!"

"You mean... You weren't going to do anything..?" Lili asked.

"No... But it was fun... Hey Lili..." As the blonde turned to look at him, he smiled, "Thank you."

"Looks like he found it. That ray of sunshine, to brighten the gloomy gallows he calls life," Steve mumbled.

"What was that?" wondered Hwoarang.

"Nothing... I was just thinking aloud..."

It's only now, the actual tale begins...

**~tbc**

_Reviews~_

**FiePige** Helloh~ It's good to be writing again. hehe thanks for reviewing~~~ xoxo

**hanamuguri **I see. I'll be sure to take note of that in future. Thank you so much for your honest feedback. ^^ Yepp I know that no one usually calls a cat dark but I found black really cliche. :p I know that it's Jap.

**Guest** :( sorry if my story wasn't to you liking...

**Katieisawesome **Still Asians.

**Hehe please continue to r&r. See you soon! **

**~파라**


	7. First Move

**HELLOH. Hell, its 12am. Shall upload this and go to bed~ kekeke. **

"Boss, I found their hideout."

"Well done, move on to phase 2."

"Which one exactly do you want?"

"The one closest to Jin. Ling Xiao Yu. Take her. You know the location."

"Understood. But sir, I need backup."

"I'll send Kim. You go ahead." The Mishima hung up his phone and smirked.

"So... What's my task?"

"Simple," he replied, turning to face the assassin. "I need you to distract some people while Raven carries out the mission."

"What's in it for me?" the assassin, presumably Kim, asked.

"You name the price... And I'm sure you'll find something interesting there..."

"Huh?"

"You do remember why you're in Japan and not Korea?"

"Yes. While I was a trainee I made some mistakes in murdering my uncle's rivals and had to flee Korea... What's that got to do with this?"

"Choi Yeon Soo... And his wife... Dead... But your task wasn't complete, was it?"

"Yes... And that's embarrassing," the Korean sighed. "But I'm confused..."

"You'll get your chance," the Mishima smirked. "Now go."

**Awhile later, at the hideout...  
**  
"BANG!"

Hwoarang woke up with a start. There wasn't a doubt about it that the sound that woken him up was a gunshot. Back in his military days, hearing this was entirely normal but it wasn't now. There must have been an intruder. No one in the rebellion group has a gun. Hwoarang carefully crawled out of bed, trying his best not to wake Lili up but apparently he failed.

"Where are you going?" Lili asked drowsily.

"Err... Toilet? I'll be back. You stay here," he whispered. Lili nodded and proceeded back to sleep.

As Hwoarang rushed out of his room, he ended up colliding into Jin, who had also been awaken by the loud noise. The two former rivals ran out of the house only to see Lars and Alisa faced with a few G-Corporation soldiers, being commanded by a blonde in black coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin snapped.

"Annyeong. My name's Kim Dae Hyun," the blonde smiled.

"I know you... You're the infamous assassin!" Lars groaned. "What are you doing here?"

However, Dae Hyun's attention wasn't on Lars. He was looking down with a smirk. Much to everyone's surprise, he started laughing. "Soo Ann-ah... I never expect to see you here," he snarled. Lars and Jin exchanged confused looks. Beside them, Hwoarang stiffened.

"Hey... Who are you?" the redhead growled, shifting the conversation to his native tongue.

"Choi Soo Ann, son of the renowned businessman, the late Choi Yeon Soo... You really have no idea who I am?" Dae Hyun chuckled.

"No but whoever knows my name deserves to die," Hwoarang snarled.

"Haha. I was right! I'd recognized that pendant on your neck anywhere. I used that to identify my victims after all."

Hwoarang's eyes widened. "You killed them..." Surprisingly, Hwoarang started to laugh, just like Dae Hyun had done a moment ago, making Jin and Lars wonder if Koreans were all like that. No, they thought. Baek was normal. "I've been waiting this past decade..." Hwoarang continued.

"Aish. What a drag... I shouldn't have pitied you then. Should have just finished you then and there when you were helpless..." Just as the two Koreans were about to clash, Dae Hyun's wallow talkie interrupted them.

"We got the girl. Mission complete. Return to base." And with that, a G-Corporation jeep drove past them.

"Awww... I've been waiting a long time for this... But see you soon Soo Ann ah," the blonde Korean smirked and jumped into the car with the other soldiers and drove away.

"Alisa!"

"Yes Lars, I'm on it. Track me through your phone!" Alisa replied as she flew to trail the G-Corporation.

"I'll get that bastard..." Hwoarang vowed.

"Wait a second... Didn't it say that they got a girl?" Jin realized. "Xiao!"

"Lili!" Hwoarang gasped, running back to his room. Much to his relief, when he flung the door open, the blonde oil heiress was sleeping peacefully.

This could only mean...

Jin stared at the empty room in despair. She was just there. She was but not anymore. The window was broken and the room was in a sort of mess, obviously signs of a struggle and kidnap. "No..." he whispered. "No..."

"Jin! Oh god..." the Korean gasped as he looked into the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jin growled, his eyes turning red.

"Jin! Control yourself!" Hwoarang instructed, pushing his former rival against the wall.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, awakened by Jin's cry, as he and the other two girls joined the two of them.

"They got her! I've got to-"

"You're not going anywhere until you control yourself!" Hwoarang interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Jin growled, losing more control and punching Hwoarang in the stomach. As the Korean tried to steady himself, Jin gave him another hard kick on his left shoulder, causing the already injured Hwoarang to fall backwards, clutching his shoulder.

"Okay break it up!" Asuka snapped, pulling Jin away from Hwoarang. The moment he felt her touch, Jin relaxed and the devil within him calmed.

"Rang! Are you okay?" Lili asked kneeling beside the Korean.

"We should take another look at that wound..." Steve told Lili.

Hwoarang looked at Jin. "Are you okay now?"

"I should be asking you that..." Jin sighed. "Sorry."

"Come on, I'll change your bandages for you, Rang," Lili smiled as she helped Hwoarang to his feet. "See you in the room," she continued and went to the kitchen to fetch the first aid kit.

"What happened exactly?" Asuka asked.

Jin sighed. "Xiao's been kidnapped by G-Corporation..."

"And my parent's murderer... Kim Dae Hyun's mine. I'll kill that bastard..." Hwoarang growled.

"Your real name's Soo Ann?" Jin asked. "How is it that none of us know that?"

"I didn't see a reason to tell you all anyway. No one calls me that anymore... Except blondie."

"Let's go see if Lars is able to pinpoint the exact location we can find her. Hwoarang, go get your bandages done," Jin instructed.

"Seriously? But what do they want with Xiao Yu?" Lili asked, cleaning Hwoarang's wound.

The Korean winced. "I don't know... Because she's close to Jin I guess..."

"So what happens now?" Lili asked.

"I don't know... Hey, Lili... Are you sure you want to be here? With us?"

"Of course!" She was sitting in front of him now, after finishing bandaging his shoulder. Her eyes were gleaming with determination.

"I'm scared you know... What if something happens to you?" Hwoarang whispered. "I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left."

"I really want to do this. I want to avenge my father's death... And I want to stand by you..." she beamed, cupping his face in her hands.

Hwoarang chuckled. "Promise me that you won't die?"

"What kind of retarded promise is that? But yes," she replied, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Jin... They're headed to the Zaibatsu..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... They're totally going in that direction," Asuka agreed, peeking at Lars' phone.

"Well, it looks like we know where's our next destination," Jin concluded.

"I'm not coming," Steve snapped.

"What?"

"I'm not going BACK to that place. It sucks," Steve snapped.

"But we need you to come!" Asuka insisted.

"I can't go back. I won't!"

"Being NT01 must have been hard for you but you need to accept the fact-"

"I'm not accepting that!" Steve interrupted.

"The fact that your fellow member has been kidnapped and need your help..." Lars continued.

"Oh. But still... Please don't bring me there!"

"What's going on?" Hwoarang asked, finally wearing a t-shirt, as he joined them along with Lili.

"Soo Ann ah~" Lars sang.

"Don't call me that," the Korean snapped. "Can we go now? That bastard has to die."

"Rang... I don't think you're in any condition to fight," Lili warned.

"I don't care. He has to die..." Hwoarang growled.

"You're becoming more and more like your former self..." Steve noted.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asuka sighed.

"GUYS. We need to rescue Xiao Yu!" Jin snapped.

"They've arrived at the location. It is indeed the Zaibatsu," Lars reported.

"I think it's going to be the final confrontation," Jin murmured. "Steve, you have to come..."

"But..."

"Come on, Fox. For all you know, you might be able to kill all those bastards that tortured you last time," Hwoarang smirked.

Steve looked at the Korean in disbelief for a moment before smiling. "Yeah true..."

"Okay... But how do we get to the Zaibatsu? I'm not taking any public transport," Lili sighed.

"Then we got to steal a car..." Hwoarang perked.

**Meanwhile at the Zaibatsu…**

"Kazuya Mishima, I'm surprised to see you here," the black haired woman stated, still looking out of her window with her back faced to the newcomer.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you," her replied. "So Ms CEO, care to explain."

"I assume you already know my identity then."

"I wasn't so sure so I decided to pay a visit."

"I see... So what brings you here..."

"Hmm... How about we team up for the moment? Let's work together and end the rebellion once and for all before we start fighting."

"You're planning to destroy Jin, aren't you? I won't let that happen!" she snapped turning around to face him.

"Damn. You've gotten older," Kazuya sighed.

"Speak for yourself."

"Okay. Anyway, I'm not planning anything except for breaking them apart. I think together we're able to make use of their weaknesses and defeat them."

"How're you going to do that?"

"Just bringing Steve here is already helpful. I have someone to take care of Hwoarang. We'll just use Lili, Asuka and Alisa to lure the guys away from Jin... And we'll lead him here."

"And then?"

"We'll just let nature take its course."

**Back to the rebellion group...**

"Rang, you do this often, don't you?" Lili sighed as they drove along the road to the Zaibatsu.

"What? Stealing? Yeah, I guess so," the Korean smirked, still happy about not loosing his theft skills.

"God. If my father was still alive, he'll skin me alive for falling for you."

"Hey hey! My days as the bad guy are long over! Don't start threatening me with a break-up!"

"Are the two of you even officially together yet?" Asuka asked.

"I guess so..." Hwoarang replied, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Isn't that like so obvious? They've even slept together," Steve pointed out.

"What?" Lars gasped. "Hey, listen now. I'm the oldest here so you kids better make sure you listen to me. No funny stuff!"

"Shut up, Lars. You're really old you know. Like 12 years older than me," Lili laughed.

"Coming from the girl who's dating someone 5 years older than her," Lars snorted.

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Hwoarang sighed.

"Hey guys, we're here," Jin pointed out, noticing the gate a short distance away.

"Hey Steve, isn't that your mom?" Hwoarang asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yep. Totally."

Nina watched as the car approached her. Her orders were simple. Hold Steve back from entering. She continued watching in silence as the car stopped and everyone stepped out.

"Welcome to the Zaibatsu," she greeted sarcastically.

"Nina, out of the way!" Jin ordered.

"I don't take orders from you anymore but I will do as you say, provided you give me what I want," she smirked. "And all I want is a fight."

"Very well then, I'll take you on!" Steve offered, stepping out. "The rest of you, go!"

"Steve I'm staying with you," Asuka insisted. Steve shrugged as he got into his stance.

"Mission accomplished," Nina whispered to herself.

"Let's go," Jin called out and dashed in.

"You guys go without me! I'm going to look for Alisa!" Lars said and ran off.

The remaining three entered the building warily. Much to their despair, the place was almost in darkness, aside from the light spilling in from the outside, which wasn't much either, since it was night. Lili grabbed Hwoarang's hand in fear as they continued walking further in. The elevators were switched off and they had no choice but to use the stairs. It wasn't too bad though since they had to check every floor for Xiao Yu.

As they were walking towards the stairs, Lili suddenly felt something pulling her. In a moment, she was pulled away from Hwoarang and into a room. The door shut as she entered. For a moment, Hwoarang was unable to comprehend the situation and when he finally did, the metal door had already been shut and locked and Jin was nowhere in sight.

"No! Lili!" he shouted, banging on the door. "Open up!"

"Ahh... Now now... That's not going to work," someone sighed in Korean behind him. Hwoarang cussed, recognizing the voice.

"You!"

"Annyeong, my little dongsaeng!"

"Pabo. You're really seeking death, aren't you?" Hwoarang snarled.

"Is that the way you talk to your hyung?" Dae Hyun smirked. "You're gonna get punished, little one."

Jin sighed. He had been walking for a long time but to no avail. To make matters worse, he was alone, with no idea where the rest of his friends were. "This is dumb... I think there's only one place I'll get clues..." he sighed and started running up the stairs.

"Give it up you two! Admit that you lost," Nina laughed.

"No way in hell!" Steve snarled, struggling to his feet.

"Steve!" Asuka called out.

"You stay down. I'll deal with this!"

"Heh. I'm surprised to see you here," Nina revealed.

"Why? Think I'll never come back? Heh. I'm going to kill all of you," Steve laughed.

Nina chuckled. "I'm not surprised you're my son..."

"Alisa? Alisa!" Lars called out.

"My, my isn't it my little brother," came a chuckle from the back.

Lars turn around but was unable to identify the person standing behind him. However, the voice seemed really familiar and the person had indeed called him "little brother".

"Lee?"

"My my, you figured out who I am. Excellent," the 'stranger' giggled.

"Where's Alisa?" Lars snapped.

"Nah-uh. I can't tell you," Lee laughed.

"I'm warning you…" Lars threatened.

Lili struggled as she felt someone drag her into a room. The person's strength was too much for Lili to match, even when she was an experienced KOIFT fighter, which surprised her greatly. She was soon thrown onto a couch, allowing her to turn and look at her attacker. She recognized him from the tournament instantly, much to her disgust. He had never really been her favourite person there.

"Marduk?"

"Impressive, huh? Kazuya gave me more strength and power when he offered me to work for him, and what do you know? That guy keeps to his word," Marduk laughed.

"Okay, now, let me go. Hwoarang's gonna die of worry."

"That kid? He's pathetic. Anyway, he has his hands filled with the other Korean dude. That assassin, Kim. If you're going for that street rat, you must really have low standards," Marduk commented.

"So? I don't see how that affects you," Lili stated.

Marduk smirked. "Oh really? Say, babe. How about I show you what's it like to be with a real man?"

**DONE! ^^ Not gonna say much! xD **

_Reviews~_

**Key of Destiny **:)

**FiePige** Oh really? Guess it's kinda obvious now…

**Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader** Nice~


	8. Reunited

**Been busy lately. Major exams coming up this year. Managed to write this only because i was sick these two days and didn't go to school.**

**To everyone who's been following, waiting, commenting, etc, I love you all and your constructive feedbacks. Just keep them coming and all. I love you guys and i hope to upload more often.**

"You put up a good fight for someone with an injured shoulder," the blonde Korean smirked, standing over the younger man. "Any last words, before I finish my long-overdue task?"

The redhead chuckled. "What makes you think this is it?" Before the other could comprehend, the gun was swiftly kicked out off his hands.

"Yah, what do you think you're doing?" the blonde snapped. The other skillfully swung his well-muscled leg and kicked his opponent in the head. As the gun was picked up and pointed to his head, the blonde started to panic. "Soo Ann, you're not like me… You're not an assassin," he smiled slightly, trying to buy time, yet still trembling.

But the redhead just laughed. "That's right. I'm not an assassin. I don't need to be hired to kill." In a flash, the trigger was pulled and the blonde fell into total darkness.

Hwoarang sighed. He had finally achieved what he had long dreamed of. He had finally attained the revenge he longed for and for once, he felt at peace. His 'peace' was short-lived, however, as he remembered that Lili had been snatched and dragged into the room behind him. He stood up and tried to open the metal door again. It was still locked.

"Aish… If this was a game Dae Hyun would have been the boss and through killing him I could have this door unlocked. Only one way left then…"

Lili shrieked. Marduk was obviously forcing himself on her, without her consent. "This is rape! Stop!" she screamed as he ripped her top open, revealing her white bra.

"Duh… Now be a good girl and stop struggling," Marduk smirked, tilting her face upwards and pinning his enormous lips on hers. Lili was disgusted to the extent that she could puke. He smelled and tasted of beer, something she totally detested.

"Hwoarang will kill you…" she snarled the moment he pulled away.

Marduk laughed. "Didn't you hear the gunshot just now? He's dead! There's no one to stop me now!"

Right at that instant, another gunshot rang out and the door was kicked open. Much to Marduk's surprise, Hwoarang was standing by the door. Before Marduk could fully comprehend the situation, Hwoarang shot him right in the head.

"Lili!" he called out as he ran to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Hwoarang looked at her for a moment. "No, you're not… It's okay. I'm here…" he whispered, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hwoarang…" Lili sobbed as she hugged him tighter. He didn't say anything. All he did was rub her back and listen to her sobs. Yet, she felt comforted by him. "Hwoarang… Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he chuckled. "You know that I'll protect you no matter what, even if you don't want me to." He remained silent after that, holding her in his hands and listening to her sobs.

Right at that moment, something slid and closed the exit. Hwoarang's eyes widened. Didn't he just shoot down the door? After he glancing at the blonde, he walked to the new 'door' and knocked it. He listened to the noise it made before trying to push it. It did not budge.

"It's wood… I'm guessing a bookshelf… But I don't know what kind of wood this is," he gave a slight chuckle. "We're locked in… Now, what?"

Lili looked at him for a moment. "We left Jin all alone, didn't we? I'm worried… What if something happens?"

Hwoarang sighed and sat down on the single sofa, scratching his head, his eyes shut in stress. "I don't know Lili, I really don't know… And honestly, I'm scared. We've fallen right into their trap."

"Trap? What trap?" Hwoarang remained silent, not acknowledging her question at all. As images of his previous rebellion flashed in his mind, the more convinced he got that the fate of his friends are going to be the same. "Hwoarang, tell me, what trap?" her voice was filled with more urgency now, with more desperation. He opened his eyes. She was standing right in front of him with a worried look on her beautiful face. "Please, tell me…" she begged.

"We've failed, Lili… They've successfully separated us, can't you see? Steve and Asuka are stuck with Nina, you and me here, Jin, alone somewhere, Xiao, captured, and Lars, looking for Alisa, who we have no fucking idea where she is. We've failed… We're all going to die."

Lili watched as he snapped, unsure of what she could do. Maybe it was because she agreed with him but she knew she could not just leave him like this. "Tell me what I can do to help, or at least just to make you feel better… Please, I'll do anything…"

And Hwoarang looked up with a malicious grin. "Anything?"

"I pity you… Let's take a break…" Nina suggested.

"No. We'll fight till the end… Until our last breath…" Asuka snarled, staggering as she stood up. Steve remained silent as he stood behing, catching his breath as his eyes darted from Nina to Asuka. The two of them were gifted fighters, no doubt, and for Nina to be able to easily fight them at one go must mean that she must have had special training from the Zaibatsu.

Nina shook her head and sat down. "Oh, come on. Don't wanna tire my son and his little girlfriend, now, do we?"

"I'm not his-"

"What exactly are you up to, Nina?" Steve interrupted Asuka's reply.

Nina looked at him, impressed. "I see. So you can sense that something is wrong. I'm up to nothing. I'm just following orders."

"Then what exactly are those orders?"

"Confidential." Nina looked up at Steve, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"At least tell me what they want with Xiao Yu!" he cried out, taking a threatening foot forward. He watched as the mischief in her eyes died, only to be replaced by confusion.

"What?"

"Xiao Yu! What do they want with her?"

"I don't know. I don't even know she was involved in all this!"

"Steve… She was kidnapped by G-Corp, not them," Asuka recalled.

"But why did they bring her here?" Steve asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Nina smirked.

"Tell me where she is, Lee! Don't make me hurt you even more!" Lars growled.

The silver-haired man coughed and looked up, clutching his chest in pain. "Fine… Fine… You win, you win!" He stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "Kazuya promised me that if I kept you and Alisa away from him, he'd reward me by giving me the Zaibatsu. He said something about ending the Zaibatsu and your rebellion group once and for all… Alisa… She's in there," Lee explained as he nodded towards a garage.

Lars looked at him doubtfully before he rushed to the garage. It was locked with an old, rusty padlock, not something that can stop one with the Mishima blood from breaking into. As expected, it took only a punch to send the padlock into bits and pieces.

"Alisa!"

"Lars?" Alisa flew out and hugged him. "I tried to investigate a little but they closed the door. The door was too strong for me to break. I don't know what it's made of!"

Lars chuckled as he inspected the door. "But sadly, their padlock was too pathetic. Come, we better join the rest." He turned and stopped, looking over to Lee. The older man was standing and looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Lars gave a nod of appreciation to him before running off. Lars and Alisa continued on to the front of the Zaibatsu, where they met Steve, Asuka and Nina, the two ladies in a deep, heated argument.

"Why are you even following us?" Asuka snapped.

"Because I have my own investigations to do!" Nina replied.

"Well, go and do them some place else! Leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your moments but sadly it's your information that made me do this."

"Why you!"

"Okay. Stop this, both of you!" Steve snapped.

"I see you're in quite a predicament, Steve," Lars chuckled.

"Oh, hi Lars. I see that you've found Alisa," Steve replied.

"What's Nina doing here?"

"Apparently, based on information I've gotten from these two, I find the actions of both parties, a little too suspicious. I'm coming with you guys, just to make sure everything's alright while I do some of my own investigating," Nina replied.

"In other words, you're worried about your son, I see." Steve turned to Nina and raised his eyebrow but the blonde assassin remained silent, not acknowledging what Lars had concluded.

Now, partially united, the friends continued on, eager to find the rest.

Jin arrived at his former office, with no disturbance whatsoever, much to his surprise. With no idea what had happened to Hwoarang and Lili, he continued searching the place, to his very best, placing Xiao Yu at his top priority.

"She's not here, you know," came a familiar voice… A little too familiar.

Jin turned to face his father in malice. "Where is she? Don't make me force an answer out of you!" he growled.

"Don't worry, she's safe… It's your other friends you might want to worry about."

"What do you want from us?"

"I just want to end you all." With that, he sprang on Jin, giving the latter a punch right in the face. Jin rolled to the side and skillfully avoided the rest of Kazuya's punches and kicks. He grabbed the older man's arm and countered the attack by throwing him on the floor and straddling him. Punch after punch, he bruised his father's already marred face while demanding for Xiao's location. Kazuya, though, wasn't one to give up so easily. Patiently, he waited for a weakness in Jin's attack before he head-butted the younger man and pushed him off. As he rushed to finish the other off, someone tripped him and he fell flat on his face.

"I thought you mentioned that you weren't going to destroy him?" she asked coolly.

"I told you I'd let nature take its course!" he snapped.

Jin sat up and stared at the woman in disbelief. "No… Is it really you?"

The woman nodded and turned back to Kazuya. "I won't let you destroy my son- our son. I'll protect him with my life. If you want to fight, fight me," she stated, getting into her stance, although she knew he'd never fight her.

"You were supposed to stay with Xiao Yu."

"Where is she?" Jin interrupted.

"Geez. Didn't anyone ever tell you never to interrupt your parents while they're in the middle of a discussion?" Kazuya snapped. Jin pouted.

"Xiao's safe. Don't worry. Jin, listen to me. Go and find your other friends, especially your former rival. What Kazuya had planned out for them is really bad. Go. I'll deal with your father and I'll bring her to meet you. You trust me, don't you?" Jin gave her one last look before he ran out.

"Jun… How did you?"

"You think you can hide your plans for me? You told me you wouldn't hurt anyone. They're just kids, Kazuya," Jun lectured.

" I know but they can look after themselves! They're the world's top fighters, for crying out loud!" Kazuya groaned. "They think they're so big, setting up a rebellion and trying to win me."

"My point is, they're just kids. Jin is still a kid. They're at an age where they're supposed to be stressed over uni and break-ups, not world domination and deaths. Why did you and Heihachi even turn the world to a place that stresses them out like that?" she continued.

"What do you want me to do? Cancel all KOIFTs so that they can concentrate on their studies? As far as I know, they're all school drop-outs!" Kazuya snorted.

"All that aside, you didn't even tell me you were sending people to kill the rest!"

"Because I knew you'd disagree! The battle between Jin and me ends here!"

"NO. I wouldn't let you two kill each other. After Ogre attacked me, I fell into coma. A nice old lady took me in and cared for me for years. When I awoke, I could feel all that negative energy in the world, I had to end it. I met Heihachi in a battle and unintentionally killed him. You came along and I knocked you out. I was able to control myself from killing you though. I took over the Zaibatsu and I decided to use it to achieve world peace. Then Jin and his friends came up with the rebellion and you went back to G-Corp. Then, I knew that if I couldn't bring peace through talking to you both, I'd have to kill you two… I'd have to sacrifice the two most important people in my life for the sake of the world," Jun explained.

Kazuya blinked. "And… You're telling me this because?"

"Your pick, Kazuya. Jin will listen to anything I tell him to do. You saw it with your own eyes just now. As for you, I'm afraid I don't have the control over you as I do with Jin and I can't make you listen to me. It's your choice. It's either we fight till one of us is finished off or we end your Mishima war right now. It's your choice," Jun trailed off, for once showing some uncertainty.

"I don't want to fight you, Jun… But it'll be beyond my pride as a Mishima to end the war when there's still another member of my family alive."

"What about the pride of a father? Dig deeper Kazuya. I know that somewhere in there, there's still goodness in your heart. Unlike your father, you aren't completely evil. Do you think I'm the type to fall for an evil man?" Jun asked, placing a reassuring hand on his chest.

"Hwoarang? HWOARANG?!"

"Do you guys hear that?" Asuka asked. "It sounds like Jin."

Just as she said that, Jin ran out and almost bumped into Steve. "Hey, mate," the blond greeted.

"Where're Hwoarang and Lili?" Jin asked, gasping to catch his breath.

"They're supposed to be with you! And where's Xiao Yu?!" Asuka asked, raising her voice and shaking Jin madly.

"Jin," Lars called out as Steve pulled Asuka away from her cousin. "Come here." Jin walked to Lars and observed the body the older man was kneeling beside. It was none other than the assassin, Kim Dae Hyun. The corpse was bloody, shot in the head and lying in its own pool of blood. "I bet Hwoarang did this…" Lars continued.

"Right, but where is he? My mother told me to look for him," Jin replied.

"Your mother?" Asuka asked, looking at him in interest. Jin nodded and offered her a look, which said "I'll tell you more later".

"I have a suggestion. What about we try moving that bookshelf my dear son is conveniently leaning on? That wasn't there earlier today and it's really at an awkward position, since one, there's a room there and two, it's taking up half the corridor. Quite an inconvenience, if you ask me," Nina stated.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked.

"Long story short, I'm here to help."

Jin nodded. "Right then, Steve, move the shelf!" Steve pushed against it with all his might but it wouldn't budge. Jin went to study the bookshelf in closer detail. "Unusual. I wonder what kind of wood this is," he muttered under his breath as he too tried to move it. "Not working! Everyone, let's try together!"

After a few pants and struggles, they were able to move the shelf just enough for them to enter the room in a single file. Much to their relief, they saw the other two members, both still alive.

Lili was crouching in a corner, sobbing while Hwoarang looked at her expressionlessly from a distance. The couple showed no signs of acknowledgement that their friends had entered the room, bring a sense of Déjà Vu to the three boys. Asuka rushed forward to Lili.

"Hey, is everything okay? Why are you crying?" The Monacan girl just continued crying in the arms of the Japanese brunette. Asuka switched her attention to Hwoarang as she received no reply from her rival. "Idiot, why are you just standing there while she cries? Come comfort her or something!" Asuka snapped at him as Alisa joined her and hugged Lili.

Hwoarang's expression turned into a look of pure disgust as he turned away from the girls. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault. I… Did something…"

"Oh god, don't tell me," Nina groaned as realization dawned upon her. The rest who still had no idea looked in confusion at Nina, and then back to the Korean.

"Rang, what happened? What did you do? Did you hit her or something?" Steve asked.

"I didn't know what happened to me… I suddenly just… Lost my mind and…" Hwoarang stopped and looked timidly at Lili, who was glaring at him, still in tears.

"I hate you, you bastard. Don't even look at me!" she screamed.

Nina went to Lili and beckoned Asuka and Alisa to move away. "Lili, look at me. He forced you, didn't he? You said no, right?" The teen nodded as Nina wiped her eyes. "Don't cry. We'll deal with him."

"I told him I'd do anything to make him feel better but I didn't even think about that. I was so shocked that by the time I fully comprehended what was happening, it already ended," she sobbed.

"Hwoarang, what exactly did you do?" Asuka shrieked at him.

"Isn't it obvious already, Asuka?" Steve asked, casting a hateful look at Hwoarang. "He raped her."

_**~tbc**_

_Just to clear some stuff up. In the previous chapter, when Steve said "They've slept together" it was actually a joke. Hwoarang and Lili hadn't had sex until now when he forces here into it. Steve just assumed it based on Hwoarang's character (I'm going with Hwoarang as a playboy back in his gangster days) and the fact that they slept in the sme room. Yes Lili is a virgin and Hwoary just stole her virginity. Bad Rang! Anyway, what do you guys think? What will Kazzy decide and will Lili's and Hwoarang's relationship be saved?_


	9. Mistake

**HELLOH I'm BACK. HAHAHAHA. JUST GONNA BE QUICK HERE AND UPLOAD THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. **

"Isn't it obvious already, Asuka? He raped her."

Hwoarang winced at his words, which were like a stab to his heart. Yes, he did that but it wasn't like he meant to hurt her. He just lost his mind. He opened his mouth to say something- anything- to justify himself but there was no sound. Who was he kidding? This was entirely, 100%, his fault. It wasn't like Lili came up to him begging to have sex or anything.

He hung his head low as he bore the hateful glances from all his friends, well at least, his ex friends. The room was silent, aside from Lili's sobs, as everyone tried to fully comprehend and grasp the situation. Nina, being the oldest, kept a cool façade as she held on to Lili. After what seemed like eternity, Hwoarang looked at Lili and moved to kneel in front her. Nina moved to give the couple space, ignoring the complaints from the rest. Hwoarang gave her and appreciative glance which she didn't acknowledge. Maybe she didn't see it... Maybe she did.

"Lili..." he whispered.

"Don't," she sobbed.

He took her hands. "Lili, listen to me, please," he begged.

She struggled to push him away, screaming. "No. Don't. Don't talk to me! Don't look me at me! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME!" His grip on her tightened as she resisted. She looked up and glared at him.

"Lili... Please..." he whispered, looking up to meet her eyes. Lili stilled and looKed into his miserable eyes. As they stared into each other's orbs, memories came flooding back to Lili about him; how protective he'd always been of her; how he held her; how he kissed her. How can that man be the same person who she was staring at now? In a matter of seconds, Lili found herself collapsing in his arms and sobbing into his t-shirt. Hwoarang stiffened in shock before he hesitantly pulled her closer to him. She clutched his t-shirt, sobbing and wetting the thin fabric as he buried his face in her hair softly murmuring "I'm sorry"s and "I love you"s. His voice was strained and Lili could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

Asuka was getting more and more annoyed as time passed. She had already stepped out the moment Hwoarang held Lili but was stopped by Nina. How dare he touch her after all that? Now, as he hugged her, loving as it may be, he disgusted her more. There was no way she was going to stop now. She marched to the couple, ignoring Nina, and wrenched Lili away from Hwoarang. The Korean stumbled back and glanced at Asuka with a look that was mixed with confusion and fear.

"Don't ever touch her, you bastard! We trusted you and... And you just... USED her!" Asuka spat in disgust. Steve went to Lili and held her protectively although the blonde teen paid no heed to him and continued looking at the redhead. "You know what, Rang? Just leave before we do something to you. Just, go," Asuka continued. Hwoarang looked around at everyone else, searching for some sort of support.

"Just go, Hwoarang," Jin sighed. "Don't make me any more pissed."

The Korean remained silent and debated internally for a moment, glancing at his ex who was now sobbing in Steve's arms. He stood up and walked out, stopping to glance back at Lili before he left the room. Outside, he stopped for a moment, trying to fully grasp the situation. As memories of his friends, their rebellion, and her started occupying his mind, he removed the pendant, the necklace which Dae Hyun had used to recognize him, and opened it, staring at the photo inside. Tears streamed down his face. "Appa... Umma... What am I to do now? I've let you down, haven't I? I'm sorry... So sorry..." he choked in his native tongue. Holding it in his hands, he started running. He just ran and ran until he bumped into Jun, Kazuya and Xiao Yu outside.

"Hwoarang? What happened?" the pig-tailed girl asked, grabbing his wrist as he pushed past her. He didn't offer her a reply, he just pulled away and ran, dropping something very precious in the struggle.

"We should go meet my mom... I'm worried about Xiao," Jin sighed. Lili wiped her eyes and nodded, pulling away from Steve and standing up on shaky legs. Jin eyed her ripped blouse for a moment before adding, "You should cover that up." Lili looked around. Noticing Hwoarang's leather jacket- his favourite leather jacket- on the couch, she proceeded to take it.

"I can't believe Hwoarang did that..." Lars finally spoke up.

"He didn't tear this... Marduk did..." Lili absentmindedly replied, as she stared at the jacket longingly before putting it on, although that wasn't what Lars was referring to.

"I guess that's why he's lying dead over there..." Steve mused, trying to liven up the mood.

"So Hwoarang shot him to save you from getting raped... And then raped you?" Nina asked. Lili nodded.

"Let's just go, damn it. There's no use thinking about what happened. Let's just freaking go and meet Xiao!" Jin snapped. He looked at everyone's shocked faces for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry... I just can't accept what he did."

"I know how you feel, mate... That was just too much like... The old Hwoarang..." Steve mumbled.

"No. Even the old one had more morals..." Jin argued.

"When Hwoarang and I got locked in, he started worrying about you guys, to a point that he broke. I was so scared... I told him I'd do anything to help him or make him feel better. He must have misunderstood that or something. He had a weird look in his eyes... And then... It happened," Lili recalled as she leaned against the couch. "I just can't understand him sometimes."

"Stop it you guys. The next person who mentions that jerk gets a bitch slap from me," Asuka growled. "Let's all just go meet Xiao and Jun." Asuka stormed out of the room. The others followed her quietly. As Lili gave the room on last look, she sighed and left, wondering if she'd ever meet the redhead she loved again.

Xiao Yu was worried as she watched Hwoarang run off, crying. What could possibly make the great Blood Talon cry? And where were the rest? Where was Jin? She turned to Jun but Jun looked equally puzzled, though none of their puzzled expressions could beat Kazuya's. Despite the confusion she was in, she giggled slightly at the older man. It was a long wait before the rest finally came out, led by a fuming Asuka. Xiao Yu, being herself, ran to envelope Jin in a hug before asking them anything.

"Oh god. Xiao, I was worried. So goddamned worried," he choked, hugging her so tightly, she felt all the air being squeezed out of her lungs. It didn't matter, though, since she was hugging him very tightly too.

"Don't worry, Jin. Your mother kept me safe all the time... Well, at least from the moment I woke up, I guess." Jin smiled at his cheeky girl and lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Now now, wouldn't you look at that. Our dear son is such a Romeo," Jun laughed.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Get a room!" he groaned.

Jin looked warily at Kazuya but was interrupted by Xiao Yu before he could question his father. "What happened to Hwoarang?"

Steve frowned. "He erm... He-"

"Nothing," Jin interrupted, glaring at the Brit.

"Tell me!" Xiao begged.

"He raped Lili. That's what happened," Asuka snapped.

"Asuka!" Lars scolded. Xiao Yu's eyes widened as she stared at Jin in disbelief. Jin nodded at her.

"But..."

"It's true. Xiao... As much as I, myself, wouldn't like to admit it... But that's what happened," Lili replied.

"I believe Hwoarang might have had a certain issues," Alisa said, speaking for the first time since Hwoarang and Lili were found.

Jun glared at Kazuya. "See? What did I tell you? All this problems you guys have been causing aren't good for them. THEY'RE JUST KIDS... And in case you haven't noticed, they're putting their lives at risk doing all this. You should just stop. I pity Hwoarang. Though I don't know him at all, I know that he was definitely under stress because of you!" Jun ranted.

"Actually, no. His problem was Jin the whole time but whatever. ANYWAY, YES I UNDERSTAND! Which is why, in case you haven't noticed my dear, I'm standing quietly here and not attempting to murder Jin," Kazuya pouted.

"Alright, now, listen to me, this is what's gonna happen, okay. There's gonna be no more fighting, no more murdering. Future KOIFTs are all gonna be just for fun, not world domination, am I clear?" Jun asked. "Your family feud had been going on for far to long. We're ending it here."

Jin and Kazuya blinked. "Fine," they snapped.

Nina's jaws dropped. "You have got to be kidding." As everyone laughed, a glimmer in the ground caught Lili's eye.

"What's that?" she asked, bending down to pick the object up. It was a gold pendant... A really familiar one. "Hey.. This is Hwoarang's!" she gasped, knowing the sentimental value it had to the Korean.

Steve blinked. "Fuck. That means a lot to him. He's gonna go crazy when he finds out!"

"Who cares? He can go crazy and kill himself for all I care," Asuka snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Asuka. Just stop. Stop being a bitch okay? Hworang made a mistake, a really big mistake and I'm pretty sure he's regretting it. Whatever he did, whatever happened, is my problem with him. Our personal problem... A couple thing. You guys don't stick your noses in, especially not if you're gonna put him down in every comment you say. Anyway, even if he did use me- even if he did hurt me- there's no reason why he should be split from his only memory of his family..." Lili sighed. "Come on, face it, guys. We can't just ditch him... He has no one else... His parents are dead, his master is dead and he just broke off with his girlfriend, whom I know he loves a lot, just because of a stupid blunder. If his friends discard him, what else is he going to live for?"

"So should we go look for him?" Steve asked. Lili nodded.

"Where, exactly? After we chased him away, what makes you think he'll stay in Japan? I bet you that he has already reached his master's house and it won't take him long to gather some basic stuff and go to the airport," Jin objected.

"We could go to Korea..." Xiao Yu suggested meekly.

"Which part of Korea, exactly? We don't even know which state his from and even if we did, we'd have a hard time just locating him in the whole place."

"So you're saying we should give up?" Lili cried out.

"What else is there that we can do, huh, Lili?" Lars asked.

"What about, we all relax now and announce another KOIFT tournament? He's bound to show up," Kazuya interrupted. Everyone stared at him. "What?!"

"That's... Actually a good idea..." Jin mumbled, unwilling to actually agree with his father.

It could have just been coincidence rather than fate but when Lili's phone started ringing and it was from Hwoarang, everyone was quite puzzled as they were just talking about him. Lili blinked before she answered the call but she was greeted with silence. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lil... Look I... I'm sorry, alright?"

"Yeah. I know but-"

"I'm leaving... Gonna board my plane to Korea soon so I thought I'll call to say bye... And check on you... So, yeah, bye..." With that, he hung up, leaving Lili confused and lost.

"What did he say?" Alisa asked.

"He's leaving..."

"See? I told you so," Jin snapped. "Look, let's just do what my dad suggested, okay? He'll come back... I guess." Kazuya glanced at him in surprise. Dad?

"How sure exactly, Jin? He has no reason to anymore now that he doesn't have a score to settle with you and it's not like Baek's joining or anything," Steve argued.

"It's worth a shot though," Lars said, backing Jin up.

"We can't announce it immediately. It might be too obvious and I don't think he'll be in the right mood to attend the tournament," Jun calmly explained. "So you kids might want to go back to your own lives for a while."

"I'm going back to Monaco. I got stuff to deal with over there..." Lili sighed, thinking about her late father's oil fields.

"Look, why don't you let the Zaibatsu take care of your fields? You're obviously too young and inexperienced to take over now and I'm pretty sure you can trust my mother," Jin offered. Lili looked hopefully at Jun.

"Alright, alright. Now the rest of you go focus on your studies... Jin. You better go and complete your uni! How dare you just stop your studies, huh?" Jun chided. Jin turned red as the rest chuckled.

"Which reminds me... When are the two of you going to tie the knot?" Asuka smirked, nudging Xiao Yu playfully. The Chinese girl blushed madly and averted her eyes, staring intently at the floor.

"We can't get married yet... At least not until..." Xiao Yu stopped, looking at Jun and Kazuya mischievously. Kazuya got her implications, even though Jun did not, and he quietly stuck up his middle finger to the Chinese girl, carefully hiding his gesture from Jun.

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I'M SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER!**


	10. Forgiveness

**LAST CHAPTER**

3 years later...

"It's finally happening, I'm so happy!" Jun sighed happily, wiping a tear from her eye, as she observed everyone running around, finishing last minute touch-ups. Beside her, her husband put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, chuckling at how much had changed in so little time. Who'd ever expected the great Kazuya Mishima to attend the wedding of Jin Kazama? Much had changed over the past few years after he and Jun finally got married. Jun had insisted that he and Jin spent some quality time with one another to enable them to forget all their past misunderstandings and difficulties and to start anew, as a father and son. Though Kazuya would never admit it yet, he had grown fond of his son.

Following their graduation for university, Jin and Xiao Yu both decided that they would get married to each other. Uni life had given them enough time to consider fully whether they were fit for each other. True, they had problems along the way but they pulled through and it just convinced them even more that they were fit for each other. Though Asuka always said that she knew it was going to happen as they were practically joined at the hip ever since Xiao Yu joined the rebel group. Their engagement was a simple one, but their wedding was grand. It was taking place in the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ itself, in the grand hall of Japan's largest building. Almost every fighter from the KOIFTs were invited and those that weren't, it was because they were dead. Many decided to come and it was an opportunity for everyone to put aside their differences and spend some quality time with their rivals.

Speaking of rivals...

Jin, Steve and Lars walked into Xiao Yu's changing room, although technically the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride till the ceremony. Jin was instantly captivated by how she looked. Xiao Yu looked mesmerizing without make-up and now, with her make-up and hair done by professional stylists, her beauty was comparable to an angel. Xiao Yu giggled as she saw her fiancé- soon to be husband- staring at her and turned to him.

"Get lost you aren't supposed to be here," Asuka snapped, as the others laughed.

Jin shook his head and snapped out of his trance, instantly reminding himself the main purpose why he was here. "Is he coming?" he asked.

Xiao Yu frowned slightly. "I don't know. He says he's busy on tour but he's in Japan now so most probably, I guess."

"I never really saw that coming you know... Him becoming a celebrity," Asuka chuckled. "But hey, Hwoarang is multi-talented."

"I'm just glad that we're friends with a kpop star," Xiao Yu mused. The girls agreed.

"If I may remind you guys, we kind of broke off our friendship with him," Lars coughed. It was a very bad idea to bring up that incident but it was the truth after all and they had to face it.

"I really hope he comes. I still have his pendant with me," Lili sighed.

Time passed and after what seemed like a blink of an eye, Jin found himself standing on the altar, with Xiao Yu beside him. As the couple faithfully exchanged vows and kissed, the wedding hall watched in fascination. How ironic that they were there, at the wedding of the man they detested back then; the man they'd all strove to kill. But now, as they witnessed him pledged his loyalty to the bubbly girl they all had grown quite fond of during the tournaments, for some queer reason, they ended up being overwhelmed with happiness. The power if love is indeed such a wonder to all.

A while later at the wedding banquet...

Xiao Yu was overwhelmed with "Congratulations", "Best of luck" and many other well wishes but she still felt empty. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her two best friends, Miharu and Hwoarang, but she was unable to spot any of them. Miharu had been overseas on a business trip but she had promised that she would be back in time for the wedding. Hwoarang's band was in the midst of their Japan tour and he had already mentioned that he was having a fan-meet during the wedding, but nevertheless he had also promised to try his best to attend, for her sake. Xiao Yu was well aware of what happened between Hwoarang and the rest of her friends and she had a feeling that the reason why he may not attend was because of that.

"Jin, have you seen Miharu around anywhere?" she asked her husband.

The raven haired Japanese turned to her and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she won't miss this. Cheer up. I don't want anyone to see my wife pouting," he chuckled, pinching her cheeks lightly.

"Fine... What about Rang?"

"Nope. I don't think he's coming. Steve tried calling but there was no reply. He must be really busy so let's not force him," Jin calmly explained.

"You're just saying that because you're still pissed with him!" Xiao snapped.

Jin opened his mouth to rebut but he stopped, noticing a pair of familiar looking faces at the door. He chuckled softly as he took Xiao's hand and walked towards the new guests. "Hey! Thanks for coming!" Jin greeted. "Xiao almost died from waiting for the two of you."

The redheaded girl giggled. "Xiao! I told you I might be late! I'm really sorry. My plane got delayed. I came as soon as I arrived!" she recounted as she gave the bride a hug. "By the way, you look stunning in that dress!"

Xiao grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself. Nice boots!"

As the girls squealed over their clothes, Jin and Hwoarang exchanged bored glances. "So, thanks for coming, really," Jin said.

"I didn't plan on coming initially but I bumped into Mi in the airport on the way to the fan-meet. That girl seriously has some persuading powers. She managed to get my guys on her side and forced me to come," the Korean admitted, scratching his head.

"Well, thank god you saw her then. But seriously, you? A kpop star? How did that happen?" Jin asked.

"Actually, after I got back, I had no idea what I should do. Seung Hyun, the drummer in my band, was an old friend of mine. He and his buddies wanted to start a band and they were short of a guitarist so he came to me."

"Baek's dojo?"

"Rented it out," Hwoarang shrugged. He stared at Jin in silence before he sighed. "How is she?"

"Who? Lili?" Hwoarang nodded. Jin's look hardened. "Well, maybe you should go see her yourself."

Hwoarang shook his head. "I can't face her. Well, at least not after that..."

"She has something for you. At least go and get it from her."

"No, it's okay really."

"It won't be okay if you knew what it was," Jin snapped. "Just go talk to her. If you don't I'm gonna go devil on you."

Hwoarang cringed. "Fine. Whatever you say, boss."

"Look, they're all just over there. Go up to them," Jin nudged him.

"No! That'll be plain awkward and for all I know Asuka will kick me in the nuts!"

Jin sighed and tapped on Xiao Yu's shoulder before whispering something into her ear. Xiao Yu nodded and proceeded to lead the way to the rest, still conversing animatedly with Miharu. "Happy now?" Jin asked as he started following them, with Hwoarang beside him. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and muttered a few curses in his native tongue.

"Hey guys! Are you all having fun?" Xiao asked the group.

"Of course we are. Good food by the way," Asuka complimented, stuffing another Éclair into her mouth.

"Asuka, with all those food you're eating, you're going to get fat!" Steve teased.

"She is fat," Lili corrected, teasingly. Asuka glared at Lili, making the blonde Monacan laugh in amusement.

"Where's Lars and Alisa?" Xiao asked.

"Somewhere in the dance floor," Steve replied, nodding towards the dance floor which was crowded with people.

"Alright everyone, get in line. 2J2S's (Double J Double S) Choi Soo Ann's autograph session is just beginning!" Jin chuckled as he shoved Hwoarang, who had stopped a few feet away from the group, forward.

"Hey!" the Korean whined as he glared at his former rival. Steve smirked as he aimed a punch at the Korean, which the latter skillfully countered.

"Not bad mate. You're pretty much still in shape," the blonde praised.

"I won't give Tae Kwon Do up, even if my life depended on it!" Hwoarang snapped. "Anyway, you know how fangirls love idols' abs. I need to keep in shape," he explained as he pushed his bangs out of his face.

"What happened to your goggles?" Asuka asked, pointing to his hair, which fell back into his eyes even after he pushed them away.

Hwoarang winced. "Apparently I looked bad with them... Though I thought I looked good. If I was a girl, I'd most probably have dated myself."

"You'll never change..." Xiao Yu groaned. Hwoarang grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'm gonna take Mi to meet Panda! See you guys later!" Xiao Yu added as she and and Miharu walked away.

"And I gotta go see my mom for a while. I'll be back," Jin mused as he rushed off, smirking at Hwoarang's alarmed look.

"Steve and I are going to look for Alisa and Lars! Bye!" Asuka said as she took Steve's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Are they together or something?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah. It's been five months, if I'm not wrong," Lili replied, turning to face him.

"That's... Unexpected..." Hwoarang chuckled. He eyed Lili as she turned to watch the other two dance on the dance floor. "What about you...? Are... Are you single...? I-I mean I am..." Hwoarang stammered, before he mentally slapped himself for blurting that out.

Lili turned to him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "That was one of the worst pick up lines ever."

"It wasn't a pickup line... It was... Just a line!" Hwoarang insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lili giggled. "But yes I am single... But I like someone..." Hwoarang grimaced and looked away. Lili giggled softly. "Aren't you gonna ask me who it is?"

"No... I don't think it's any of my business."

"Says the one who started this conversation."

"Jin said that you have something for me," he quickly changed the topic. "Not that I really actually want it but..."

"You're just making this more and more awkward!" Lili whined as she searched through her handbag.

"I'm sorry..." Hwoarang sighed. "Standing here, beside you, is just enough to make me feel awkward enough," he added under his breath, which Lili caught, unfortunately.

"Rang... Just stop," Lili snapped, still not looking up from her handbag. "If you continue dwelling about the past, how do you expect to make things right?"

"I'm not trying to make things right... I just... Screw it, I'm outta here," he growled.

"Don't you want this?" Lili asked, pulling out a pendant and turning to look at Hwoarang. He shook his head. "Yes you do. Turn around," Lili instructed.

Hwoarang sighed. He gave Lili a quick glance before he turned and looked back again after a familiar gold glimmer caught his eye. "My pendant..." he gasped. Lili smirked. "But how...?"

"You dropped it the other day. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up and I didn't know where you stayed in Korea. You didn't attend the last tournament either," Lili explained.

"I was preparing for my debut so I couldn't attend it..." Hwoarang replied as he reached out to take the pendant. Lili put her hands behind her back, not allowing him to take the pendant.

"Could we talk?" Lili asked as he opened his mouth to protest. "No, we have to talk..."

"About what?" Hwoarang asked as he tried to reach behind her to take the pendant.

"Us." And the next thing he knew, she was pinning her lips on his. His eyes widened as he took a step back and pushed her away.

"W-What...?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What was that for?" he snapped. Lili shrugged and averted her eyes. "Why? Why would you kiss after THAT happened?" he asked, with a tinge of bitterness and disgust.

"Because I love you. I don't care if I'm being sappy or anything..."

"But you said you like someone!" Hwoarang insisted.

"Why? Aren't you a someone?"

"Lili... I raped you," he whispered, hanging his head low. "It's not something small like a quarrel... I raped you, stole your virginity, your dignity, your pride and I don't know what else... But how can you still...?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. Whether they are big or small, mistakes are mistakes. We've all forgiven you. Rang, we understand what you went through. Well, at least I did," she assured him, taking his hand and placing the pendant in his palm.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because... Everytime I see your face, I think of that..." he sighed before he pulled her into a hug. "I remember it so clearly... I'll do anything to repay..."

"In that case... Forgive yourself please..."

Hwoarang gave a dry lifeless laugh. "F-Fine, Princess... One day, perhaps but not now."

"Well, it's about time something happened," a voice behind them chuckled.

Hwoarang pulled away and spun around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm? I wouldn't give this show up even if it was for a million Éclairs!" Asuka beamed, stuffing another into her mouth.

"I didn't even know they sell that in Japan..." Hwoarang muttered.

"Well, whether they do or don't it doesn't matter. The Zaibatsu is serving the guests today with meals from every cuisine all around the globe!" Jin explained.

Hwoarang's phone rang and he answered it as the rest started chattering among themselves, still in mood to party all night long. However, Hwoarang sighed and put down his phone, glancing sadly at Xiao Yu and Jin. "I gotta go."

"Why?!" Lili asked.

"Apparently, I forgot that I have rehearsals and well, so did my guys when they asked me to attend this wedding. We were supposed to rehearse immediately after the fanmeet... I'm sorry. If I don't go, Manager-hyung will get angry. Sorry..." Just as he was about to walk off, Hwoarang stopped and pulled out a few strips of paper. "Oh yeah and take these," he beamed, passing them to Xiao Yu.

"What are those?"

"Ten tickets to my concert in two days' time. Distribute them fairly!" he chuckled as he started to walk out.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not done talking!" Lili shouted.

Hwoarang stopped and turned around. "I guess we'll have to talk some other time then," he chuckled, giving her a cheeky smile.

"And when will that be?" Lili snapped.

"One day... Will you wait for me?"

Lili smiled. "Of course I will. I'll be waiting for that day..." Hwoarang looked at her. He pretty much would have liked to kiss her but he new it would just stir up controversies and scandals if anyone saw that, aside from all the hatred Lili would gain, so he just smiled and wave as he turned and walked away.

"I'll wait as long as you want me to..."

**FIN**

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. MANAGED TO COMPLETE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF ALL YOU GUYS. AS FOR TEKKEN ACADEMY, I SHALL PUT IT ON HIATUS TILL AFTER MY EXAMS IN NOVEMBER… I'M PLANNING ON REDOING IT… PLEASE DON'T MIND THE CAPS HERE, KINDA LAZY TO TAKE IT OUT.**


End file.
